One and the Same
by Kaykat
Summary: I'm 50% human, and 50% Pokemon, interesting enough for ya? We go against everything science thinks is right, we are ourselves, we are all one and the same. Look out for next story in the series. One and the Same; Answers
1. Take a Look, What do You See?

Take a Look, What do You See?

1

"Dratini! You have to do this!" They were yelling at her again.

We were all sitting in the white room, waiting to do something.

The scientists were trying to get her to fight, but poor Dratini just doesn't have the heart to hurt anything.

I stood up, and brushed the invisible dirt off of my clothes. I walked over to them.

"Leave her alone." I growled, the flame at the end of my tail flared.

They backed up, and I picked up the baby of our group.

O-o-o-O

Okay, your probably wondering how I can talk, and do all those other things. I'm a human, at least that's what everyone says, but I don't believe them.

I'm 50% human, and 50% Pokemon. A Charizard to be exact.

This is what happens when people push the limits of nature, they get things like us. Us because there are more than two of my kind.

There's me, I'm a Charizard Halfling, I'm the oldest, 'cause I was made first. I have a human body, but I have a tail with fire on the end, a set of orange wings that are blue on the inside, and I can use all of Charizard's moves. My eyes are a bright blue, and my hair is orange, with two horns protruding out of the top, they are angled to look like Charizard's. I have a fiery attitude, but that's my nature. I'm the leader, and protector of my kind. I usually wear a yellow T-shirt, and orange cargo pants. One more thing, I'm a girl.

There's Dratini, she's the youngest, and the baby of our group. She has light blue hair, and gray eyes. She can use Dratini's moves, but she doesn't want to hurt anyone. She's a little angel, from what we've gone through, I'm surprised we are all somewhat sane. She has what looks like a head band going around the top of her head, but it's apart of her body. It has four small horns that are divided between the two halves of her head. She wears a blue dress, with a white apron over it. She usually has her pacifier in her mouth.

Then there's Typhlosion, he's my right hand man. He's the second oldest, and second in command. His hair is dark blue, with two points hear the back of his head. It covers up his left eye. He has red eyes, and has a badass attitude, but he has a soft spot for sweet foods. He usually wears black jeans, and a blue jacket. No shirt on under it. The rim of the jacket that's by his neck has a ring of fire on it. He wears a necklace of a Typhlosion. He can use all of the moves for it to.

Now we move onto Cascoon. You don't want to get on her bad side. She has long purple hair, and a red eye. The other eye is covered by her hair. Her entire body is covered in bandages. Her twin sister died right after they were born/made, she was a Silicoon. She has never forgiven the scientists for it. She can use all of wurple's and Cascoon's moves. She's poisoned someone so badly, that they died.

And finally, there's Zangoose. He the third oldest of our group. He has white hair, and his ears point up. One of his ears is red, the other is white. He has a red marking that goes over his right eye. His forearms are covered in thick red fur. He has a red marking over the left side of his chest, it zigzags and ends right before it hits the other side. He wears a pair of white pants, and white shoes. No shirt, he hates them. He can use all of the moves, and then some.

You see, we're special, and we're illegal! Hoho, who woulda thunk it?

* * *

"Cascoon, please. You need to eat." I talked to her gently.

"Not hungry." She mumbled.

I sighed, we needed to get outside, everyone was happy out there. I walked to the side of the white room, and pressed the green button.

"Permission to go outside with group?" I asked over the intercom.

"Permission granted." A metallic voice answered. The doors on the far left side slide open.

"Let's go get some fresh air. Typhlosion take Dratini out, I'll carry Cascoon." He nodded. Zangoose just sped out the door.

We sat down on the closed in field, it had mesh over the top so I couldn't fly out, birds couldn't get in either.

"Hey Zangoose!" I called out as I put Cascoon in her tree.

"What?' He was over by the small pond playing with Dratini.

"Wanna battle train?" He jumped up, and took up his position.

"I'll be referee." Typhlosion took up the center.

"Okay, fight fair. Oh wait never mind, free for all." He sat down to watch us.

"You heard the man!" He launched himself at me.

"Slash!" He called out, his claws glowing.

"Flame Thrower!" I screeched, and let the fire rush out of my mouth. I love the feel of fire, it's anything but normal.

He dodged by spinning mid-air, and landed a few feet away.

"Heh, you're an old lady!" He catcalled.

"Old, I'm only fourteen!" I launched at him

"Crush Claw!" He wrapped his claws around me, and squeezed.

"You win." We never faint each other, but get pretty close to it. If we faint then the scientists come out and examine us, and we hate that. So we found a way around it.

"Zangoose wins!" Typhlosion stood up and clapped at us.

"I'm gonna go sit by Cascoon, she still isn't over the death yet." I whispered.

"We've all seen failures die, there was Grimer, that was a really bad mix. There was Aipom, it was so sad, she was a really nice girl." They went on and on, but I was the oldest, I had seen all of the failures, these guys were the only ones that I knew of that had survived this long, and I knew that they might die soon too.

My best friend had died, she had been a Kirlia, I missed her even today. We had been born twins, but her DNA had been mixed with Kirlia's, and the scientists had gotten something wrong, and she died because she couldn't breath.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Dratini cried out.

Her leg was caught in something under water.

Zangoose dove in, and got her free, he carried her to the shore. He handed her over, and I held her close.

"Shh, it's all right." I murmured.

"Outdoor time is over, report back to the lab." The intercom called for us.

I ran/flew over to Cascoon's tree, and picked her up with my free hand. I carried them both back to the buildings.

We all sat on the floor, I had Dratini in my lap, and Cascoon had crawled over to Typhlosion.

The door to the lab opened up, revealing the man that calls himself our father.

"We had another donation today." The oldest three of us knew what that meant, we were going to have a new Halfling with us.

"And since Pokemon eggs only hatch with rigors movement, and activity around it, we are going to give it to you to hatch." He pointed his bony finger at me.

"Hand it over so we can get done with this." I snapped at him, I hate all the scientists.

He handed over a Pokemon egg, we were all in one like this sometime in our lives. We were just like Pokemon, but we can talk human language.

"Can we go back outside, we hate being in here." Zangoose stood up, threatening him.

"Sure, just be careful with the Egg." He opened the door for us, and I picked up Dratini and flew out the door.

I set her down near the water. I now turned my attention to the egg.

It was pure white, except for triangles of blue and red.

Cascoon lowered herself from the branches of the tree she was in, and looked at the egg to.

"Pretty." she mumbled.

"Would you like to hold our new sibling?" I asked her.

One of her wrappings wrapped around the egg, and pulled it closer to her face.

"Hold for awhile." She pulled herself back into the tree.

I sat under the tree, watching Zangoose play with Dratini, and Typhlosion was practicing a new move.

Everything was peaceful for a change.

"I wonder when they'll use Poke balls on us?" I asked no one in particular.

Suddenly a bright light came from the lake.

I flew over there, and scooped up Dratini, holding her close until I landed, her form was encased in a bright light, and her body was growing bigger.

I set her down, and watched as she evolved. All of us clustered around her, watching. It had been awhile since someone had evolved, the last one was Cascoon, and her sister had died. Evolving either killed, or made you stronger. Most died.

Her form was now a little bit bigger than what it had been, and the light started to disappear. We all let out a deep breath, she survived.

Her new form was pretty.

Her short blue hair had grown out considerably, it was now all the way to her ankles. The ends of it were tied back by two blue orbs. The horns on her headband/forehead were now gone, and had been replaced by two wing shaped ones, and a small whit horn. Her clothes had changed too, instead of a blue dress with a white apron, it was a pure white dress, with a blue orb by her neck. The dress went to her ankles, but the sides were split all the way up to her thighs. Her grey eyes hadn't changed either, she was still the Dratini we loved, but she was now a Dragonair.

"You feel better?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"I felt tingly, but now it's gone." She flashed us her brilliant smile.

O-o-o-O

It had been a week since the Egg had been given to me, I knew it would hatch soon. I separated myself from everyone, 'cause if it died, I would be the only one to see it die.

I was sitting in the outside area, everyone else was eating berries by the pond, laughing at one joke or another. We had made progress with Cascoon, she was leaving the past in the past, but it isn't so simple for the rest of us.

I truly believed that this Egg would die, I could feel it in my gut.

I had fallen asleep, and the sun was shining just right, so I was warm.

The Egg was surrounded in a white light. I woke up with a start.

I watched as the Egg moved, then the light went away, and instead of the Egg sitting in my lap, I had a Halfling.

"Pii?" It was curled up into a ball.

"Hello." I smiled at the poor thing, looks like it will survive for now.

"Brika Briii?" It looked up at me.

It was a little boy. He had blackish gray eyes, and his blond hair was spiked up into three points. He had on a shirt/smock like thing. It was white and went from his chest to his legs. It had the same trainagle markings as his egg.

He looked at me again, and smiled an ear to ear grin. He leaned in, and hugged me.

'That's a Togepi for yah.' I thought as I hugged him back.

* * *

I'm not sure if I should continue this one, it was a fun one to write for me. If you want me to continue review, that's all I ask.

O_x

My descriptions are a little vague, to get the whole picture, go to the website on my User Look Up.


	2. Problems Arise

Problems Arise

2

It had been a month since the Pokemon Egg had hatched, giving us the new baby of the group, Togepi. He was a sweet little boy, doesn't say much though.

"Charizard, time for your check up." It was one of the nurses.

'Brain washed bitch.' I thought as they let me through the lab doors.

I hated leaving Togepi alone, Dratini wasn't the baby anymore, and I felt the need to protect him. My stupid maternal instincts, but I still wonder what it would be like to have a family.

"Stand on the mat over there." She pointed me to the place.

I nodded, and stood right in the middle.

A glass case dropped from above. Wires came out and attached themselves to my body, taking measurements.

I hated it, it made me feel unprotected.

Tests were done.

"We have one more thing to try." They pulled a drawer, and took out a Poke Ball.

I snorted in disgust, I hate these things, so confining.

"It will only hurt a second." He took up the stance, and tapped it on my head.

Hurt? Hurt?! It hurt like hell! Your body being condensed to nothing more then a red laser, and pulled into the ball. So dark, no air, afraid. These only begin to describe it. No wonder some Pokemon hate it, but it only hurts the first time.

It sat curled into a ball, fighting against the alluring darkness. It beckoned, with peaceful sleep.

'Is this what dieing feels like?' My thought were coming to a halt.

'Pokemon lose memories when they are caught, I can't let that happen!' I fought with renewed strength.

I broke out of the darkness.

"Looks like you'll have to get a stronger one." I smirked, revealing one of my fangs. "Bye bye." I waved and walked out the doors.

Just as I got outside, my insides felt like a white hot iron had been shoved into them.

"Shit." I murmured, I slumped to the ground. I blacked out, the last thing I saw was Togepi running towards me.

'God, if you are out there, don't let me die. These kids still need me.' My last thought before the darkness pulled me under.

O-O-O-O

"Something's wrong with her heart." It sounded like I was underwater.

"It doesn't beat properly, must be a heart murmur." I was pulled out of the water that filled my mind.

'My heart?'

"Sup docs, waz up?" My speech was slurred.

"Looks like you survived." Typhlosion was holding my hand, giving me one of his rare smiles.

"How you been?" I smiled.

"Not bad, Togepi really misses you though."

"Figures, little runt is connected to my hip." I laughed, but started to cough right away.

"Shit, my chest hurts!" I swore.

"Your heart has a murmur, nothing to serious. You should consider yourself lucky." They didn't need to go any further, I already knew how lucky I was.

"You will only experience moderate pain when it gets severe." A nurse told me.

"Let me outta here, the kids need me." Not caring that it hurt, I sat up, ripped out the needles and wires, and stood up.

"Let's go." Typhlosion stood behind me, ready to catch me if I fell.

'Thanks for not killing me.' I prayed silently. I wasn't religious or anything, but he seems to listen to me quite a bit.

O-O-O-O

"Sister!" Togepi came running.

"Hey little man, how you been?" I stooped to his level, and hugged him tightly.

"When your done, meet me at the tree-line." Typhlosion whispered to me, I nodded slightly.

He got up and walked over to our little meeting place.

I followed, but timing it just right.

"Okay, what's the news?" This was an area that didn't have any wires in it yet, so nobody could over hear us.

"Dragonair found a secret passageway under the lake, a metal tube running out of the pond." he whispered back.

I looked at him, my eyes bugging out.

"Your joking!"

"No, serious! We found a way to get out! Dragonair is working on making it weak, so we can escape." His eyes told me that he was dead serious, those beautiful blood red eyes.

I sat back, in awe. We all dreamed about getting out. I was the only one that had given up on it, what a fool I was.

"Do you believe in God?" I was looking up at the mesh covered sky.

"What's with the random question?" He fell back, his head cushioned by pine needles.

"I'm not random, I just think faster than you, and answer the damn question."

"I believe there is a God somewhere, but he doesn't believe in us. Why would he let something like this happen to us? It goes against everything, we shouldn't be alive." He closed his eyes, and took a nap.

"Silly boy, God believes in us, you just won't believe in him." I followed his suit, and took a nap under the pine trees.

O-O-O-O

I took a deep breath, and stretched my muscles. We were almost ready to make our break for it. We all knew that we would survive, for now. We can live in the wild, it can't be to hard. I bet you that the food would be better out there then it is in here.

Dratini was such a hard worker.

She burst out form under water.

"I.. loosened… three bolts… one more to go." She was catching her breath. The tube was covered by a metal hatch held down by four bolts.

I was sitting under tree, Togepi was sleeping in my lap, and Cascoon had her bandages wrapped around my arm, like a cord to connect us. She had been the one to react the worst when I had collapsed. Everyone knew that I was her replacement for her sister, she only really talked to me, interacted would be more like it.

"Come on out, take a break." I motioned for her to come and sit by us.

She shook off the water, and sat down. We all watched Typhlosion and Zangoose battle, they both were formidable opponents, it would suck to be against them.

Typhlosion let out a Flame Thrower, a haze was working it's way into the air. His Ability was coming into play, making his moves stronger.

He smashed into Zangoose, I could see that Typhlosion had won.

I motioned for them to come over here.

"Zangoose, sit right here." I motioned for him to sit in front of me.

I started to work my fingers through his nest of hair, now slightly singed.

I was the only one allowed to do this, none of the others let the scientists near them, much less let the willingly touch them.

Zangoose relaxed under my touch, working out the knots. Being careful with his ears.

"There, all done. Your turn Typhlosion." I smirked, I was the only one that could touch his hair without being burned.

He sat down, and I went to work. He loves it when I rub his ears, but I don't tell anyone, it's our little secret.

His hair always has knots, dirt, or just singed grass in it. I pulled it all out, being careful. I love working with their hair, it's something that a mother should do, and I was like these kids Mother. Typhlosion was like the lovable Uncle, but with a temperament problem.

I was done, and both of them laid down to take a nap.

Cascoon tugged on my hand, and put it up to her hair.

I was shocked, the last time I had brushed her hair was before her sister had died.

"Please." Her voice was quite, but needing.

"Of course." I pulled her closer to me, and set her in front on me.

I combed her hair gently, humming a song I had heard on the wind.

--

"Sing a song onto the world,

Rising high the clouds unfurl,

Then they plain into the past,

Here now our lives shall last,

You'll never know the time of pain,

Fall down, fall down, falls the rain,

My life won't be plain."

--

As I finished the song, she fell asleep.

I watched over my sleeping family, this is how it should be. We should be normal, and living a happy life, but sometimes you don't get what you want.

I hummed to myself.

--

"The sounds of a newborn,

Insects jumping,

Light and bouncy,

Taking my hopes with it,

Light and bouncy,

Tomorrow is going to be,

Light and Bouncy,

Reaching the sky."

--

I looked at the mesh covered sky, wondering what it looked like with nothing between me and the sky. I was overwhelmed with the need to spread my wings and fly away.

I let out a sigh, and leaned against the tree, closing my eyes.

O-O-O-O

"Okay, everyone up." It was noon, we had all slept for a few hours.

Dragonair rubbed her eyes. "back to work." She stood up, and ran to the pond, jumping in, and going straight to the bottom.

"Typhlosion, let's battle." A spark entered my eye.

"Zangoose, watch these too, we're gonna battle." He ordered Zangoose.

"What ever." He picked up Togepi, and set him in his lap. Cascoon scooted over to him.

"Okay, free for all." Typhlosion took up his stance.

"Lady's first." He smirked.

"Smoke Screen." I whispered, and the smoke began to rise. It covered everything, including scents.

I forgot to mention, we're all stronger, faster, and can smell better than humans, also we're better than most Pokemon.

"Hum, using this trick are we? Swift!" He called out.

The Stars ripped apart the screen, revealing me.

"Nice, now here we go!" I spread my wings, using them to my advantage. I flew high above him, up to the mesh.

"Wing Attack!"

He was waiting, but for what? I leveled out of my dive bomb, heading straight for him.

Just as I was about to reach him, "Rollout." He smirked, knowing I was week to ground moves.

I don't know where he learned that move, but he used it every time we fought.

I flew back, and lay where I fell. My breath coming in gasps.

"Give up yet?" He loomed over me.

"Never." I snarled, my mouth light up, my fire at the end of my tail expanded.

"Dragon Rage!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It hit him square in the chest.

"Uhgg!" He stumbled back.

He fell down, and I was the one looking down on him.

"Give up?" I smirked.

"You win." He held up his hands.

I collapsed on the ground, both of us laughing.

"Man you were good, nice timing." I said between giggles.

"Not to bad yourself, nice move. Who woulda thunk that you would pull out Dragon Rage at a moment like that?" His breathing slowed, and went back to normal.

We sat there, taking it all in. We loved to battle each other, it was a form of exercise, and bonding at the same time.

'BOOM!' We all jerked at the sudden noise.

The Lab was on fire.

"Holy SHIT!" Typhlosion sat up, this may be a hell hole, but we were trapped in it.

"Dragonair! We need that route now!" I screamed over the explosions.

I grabbed Togepi and Cascoon. I ran to the pond, and handed them to Dragonair.

"Zangoose, you go with them. We're going to see if there are anymore eggs in the lab." We were impervious to fire, but everyone else would die.

"Go!" He jumped in, and followed Dragonair under the water.

"Let's go." He nodded, and we ran to the lab.

We searched rooms, searching for more of our kind, we saw a few scientists, most were dead, but the man that called himself our father was still alive.

"Help me, I'm your Father." He pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Why should we help you?" We spat at him, and left him to burn in the fires of hell.

Our efforts produced a few eggs, one was a deep chocolate brown, and had a white crescent moon on it. Another was white and unmarked. The last one was the prettiest, it was a deep cream, with bright red striped, and light teal markings on it.

We carried them out of burning building, the precious cargo protected form the burning flames.

"Okay, you take this egg." I handed him the brown one, and shoved him in. "Swim, I'll be in after you." He nodded, and disappeared under the water, his hair sizzling as he went.

I took a deep breath, there is one thing in the world that I hate, and it's water. It dampens fire, so it's natural to hate it, right?

I steadied my nerves, and jumped in feet first.

I held my breath, but water was all around me.

I swam to the bottom, and found the entrance. I swam with all my might, little did I know that I had jumped in time, the pond was now covered in burning mesh.

I saw the surface, and rushed to it, swimming with all my might.

My chest started to ache, then the ache got worse, until it felt like someone was stabbing me.

I couldn't move my legs, I started to sink, the air above me was so far away now. I knew that if I died, the eggs would die to.

I let the little air I had escape my mouth.

I saw a form above me dive in, it wrapped it's arms around me, and it dragged me to the surface.

I breached the surface, gasping and choking on water.

"Whoa, this isn't the place to go for a swim." I froze, I didn't know this person. My wings were fold, and blended in with my shirt, but my tail was to big.

I covered the Eggs, protecting them from him, I didn't trust humans.

Even if this one had just saved my life.

* * *

Hmm, so far so good.

Thanks to

mwaetht

WolfSummoner93

And,

Sydney.

I do not own the songs that Charizard sings, they are from the Anime Black Cat.

Loves you all for reviewing!

O_x

Okay, I'm going to have a contest, let's see who can guess which Pokemon are in the Eggs. First one to guess it, gets to make a character in the story, Pokemon, human, or Halfling.


	3. Promises

Promises

3

I promised each and everyone of my group that I would protect them till the end. On the night that they were hatched, I held them, and made my solemn promise, with that they each trusted me, and were able to sleep.

"Hey, you don't look to well." She boy dew closer.

I snapped my jaws at him, and backed up.

"Dirty human." I snarled.

"Human, aren't you one too?" He noticed a flame behind me.

"No, I'm nothing like you." I growled, and fled into the forest.

I could hear him following me, I kept on running, carrying my precious cargo of Eggs.

I came to a moonlit clearing, I hadn't realized that night had fallen.

I heard him behind me.

I snapped open my wings, and looked over my shoulder.

"I'm not like you, I'm better." I took off, tearing through the air with my wings, I opened my mouth, and let out a feral call.

Typhlosion answered with his own call, they weren't to far from the clearing we had come through from.

Togepi, Dragonair, Zangoose, even Cascoon raised her voice they called to me, my family.

I smiled, and pivoted to go in their direction.

I touched down, and was greeted by Cascoon rushing to me, and wrapping her thin arms around my waist, and buried her face into my stomach.

"Sister, never leave." Her cry was muffled by my soaked shirt. She was crying, she never had shown any emotion since her sister's death.

"Shh." I sank down to her level, I wrapped my arms around her, and let her cry it out.

"Bika Prii?" It was Togepi. He never really talked, but we all knew what he was saying.

He came over, and wrapped his arms around her bandages, he touched her face gently.

"No cry, be happy." A bright light encased them both.

Togepi was giving her the happiness that he had stored for her.

"See, not so bad." He smiled, the light faded.

Her face had shock, then her face relaxed. Happiness filled her eyes.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Suddenly, a rustle from the bushes, and her face went to hostile, Zangoose took up his stance at her side. Typhlosion stood slightly behind me to a side, Togepi, well he was just ready to run. Dragonair held onto his hand tightly. I put the Eggs By the Brown Egg, they were in a hollow tree.

"Who's there?" I called out, using my best voice.

"Is that the girl from before?" It was that damned boy.

"So what if it is, what do you want, I thought I had scared you off." I growled.

"I was curious, I've never seen anyone like you before." He slowly entered the clearing.

Typhlosion stiffened, and Togepi squeaked. He rushed out of Dragonair's grasp, and ran to stand in front of me.

"Mine." He said. He must have sensed something in the boys emotions.

Cascoon let her bandages float up into the tree, and attacked herself to a branch.

She watched silently. Dragonair was terrified, her heart was so fragile.

"Zangoose, take care of her, I have to take care of this."

"I take it from Togepi's reaction, that you want a battle me, and capture me?"

The boy nodded.

"Your one of those Halfling's no one believes about, I will capture you, and prove you are real." He took out a Poke Ball.

"You better have one Hell of a strong Pokemon, and Pokemon Ball with you. They have already tried to put me in one of those, you'll need a good one." I smirked. I turned and whispered in Typhlosion's ear. He nodded, and took a step back.

It had been awhile since I had done this.

I'm different from all the other Halfling's, I'm stronger than even most Legendary Pokemon, only a few can top my unbridled power. I release my power from my whole body, letting the fire of rage consume me.

My outline was hazy, and Typhlosion covered everyone from the flames.

Cascoon used Harden, and ventured closer.

"Come on out, Charizard!" He called as he threw out his Pokemon.

Standing before me, was my own kind. I shook my head, dispelling the clouds of uncertainty.

'Gotta' win, I have to stay with them.' I checked my surrounds, making sure all of them were far enough away.

I released ALL of my power, something I had only done once before, but didn't remember it.

My body burst into flames, it shrunk till it was condensed on my tail. My eyes were now ice blue, bright ice blue. Bright enough that they glinted with evil laughter. My fangs grew, until they poked out of the edges of my mouth. My pupils were slitted, and the converse shoes I had on, burst into a thousand shreds of fabric and rubber. Claws were growing out of my toenails, my fingernails elongated too. I took a deep breath. My wings expanded, they could easily lift me up with their fourteen foot span.

"Ready?" My voice was a growl.

"Charizard, Smoke Screen!" He yelled out, the smoke rising.

"Gotta do better than that." I sank into the mist, dissolving before his very eyes.

I skirted around in the mist, taunting him.

"Come on big boy." I called to the Charizard.

He growled, but started to follow me.

"That's right, come on get closer." My voice turned into a whisper.

Little did he know that I was using a move, one that took awhile to take affect on a Fire Type.

I had whispered Heat Wave in the smoke. The Waves were making their way to him, and they crashed over his body.

I heard smelt the burning hair, I had also hit his Master.

I smirked and backed into the Smoke, using it to my advantage.

Dragonair was letting out distress waves, watching as her big sister fought a human.

"Don't let her be taken away, we need her. She's everything to all of us." She closed her eyes, and faced the sky, sending her prayer.

"Charizard! Us Scary Face, we can't let her escape!" He called out The Charizard whipped around, and got me, but I hadn't been planning on escaping; I wanted to faint my first Pokemon.

"Slash!" I called, and got him right across the face. He spun in a circle, and fell to the ground.

He closed his eyes, he had fainted.

"You lose." I lifted my fingers to my face, marveling at the sharpness of the blades.

"Okay, fun's over, let's go." Just as I turned around, something hit my head.

"NOOO!" My body condensed and was transported into the Ball.

I was in the dark again. I fought against the sleep, I still had plenty of health, but the sleep would feel so good.

O-O-O-O

I was in the tree beside her, I tried to warn her, but it was to late.

I watched horrified as she became the red light, and was transported into the Poke Ball.

I cried out, "NOOO!"

Once she was in it, I jumped and walked up to the boy.

"Give her back." My voice was quiet.

"Never." He smiled, the Poke Ball near him was growing still.

I wrapped my bandages around him, "I will teach you something." A white light encased us both.

We were both standing in my memories, Togepi had taught me how to do this without even realizing it.

--

"Sister!" I watched my younger self, chasing the long lost Silicoon.

Charizard was in the distance, teaching Zangoose how to fight. He had been so small back then.

"Hah, catch me if you can!" We raced around.

She stopped, and I cringed, knowing what would happen.

She collapsed, gasping for breath, I was screaming, my younger self, for her to come back. She held my hand, and whispered the words I had never forgotten.

Her hand fell out of my grasp, her life disappeared right before me.

--

"Now you understand." I stood back, and picked up the now still Poke Ball.

"I'm taking this with me." I leapt up into the trees.

Togepi came up beside me, he took the Poke Ball.

"Wish." He murmured, the Poke Ball was encased in a bright light.

O-O-O-O

"Who's waking me up?" My thoughts were being dragged back into a normal pace.

"I want out." I was still weak, but I was fighting with all my might.

The Poke Ball I was in, started to move, and crack.

"Must get out! My family needs me!" I was screaming, pounding my fists against the black walls that held me in.

Then, the bright light busted through the cracks I made.

I had broken the thing that had threatened to take me away.

I was falling, I had broken out, but I was falling now. I didn't know I had been in a tree, now the ground was moving closer to me.

I didn't have time to scream, to spread my wings and fly to safety.

But someone's arms wrapped around me, and stopped my fall. My mind was still fuzzy.

I blinked slowly, and looked at my savior.

"Hey Typhlosion." I said weakly.

I blinked slowly, and slipped back into the darkness, into the safety of being unaware.

O-O-O-O

"Okay, leaders down, we need to relocate." Typhlosion ordered.

The boy sank to the ground, "No."

Typhlosion held Charizard, and everyone followed suit.

They leapt into the night air.

They traveled seven miles, and came across an abandoned shack.

"'Kay guys, this is our new home." Zangoose opened the door.

Dragonair grabbed the chair by an empty fire place. Cascoon suspended herself form the rafters, Zangoose took up the couch.

That left two beds.

"Togepi, you share with Charizard." Togepi hopped onto the bed. Typhlosion gently laid Charizard onto the bed next to him.

He noticed that her tail's flame was getting dimmer, and he knew what that meant; had to get it's fire burning, now.

He slowly started to kindle an Ember; keeping it in his hands, making it soft and warm.

He added everything he had to it, feelings, memories, and above all, a need for her to live.

He bent down, and put his hands by the tip, spilling the fire onto it, adding his own.

Her eyes, fluttered, letting out a content sigh, she fell into a good, deep sleep.

Sitting back, and taking his own deep breath, she was safe, for now.

O-O-O-O

I opened my blurry eyes, blinking at the unfamiliar surroundings. I sat up, and me head went fuzzy.

"Oww." I complained.

"Sister!" Cascoon, Dragonair, and Togepi were all around me, and cried my name.

"Hey." I smiled weakly, my body still in shock from almost being captured, and my memories almost being taken away.

"Looks like she's up."

* * *

This is far enough for today, maybe tomorrow I'll add a new chapter, maybe, maybe not. Who knows. Review, I enjoy reading your thoughts, even if it is just random rabble, just review, it will please the God of Fnafics!

O_x


	4. New Begining's

New Beginning's

4

"How long have I been out?" I held my head, it was throbbing.

"Only a few hours, long enough for all of us to take a nap." Zangoose was at the fire, tending to it.

"Where's Typhlosion?" He was the only one missing from the picture.

"When we fled the forest, we left the Eggs in the tree, he went back to get them." Zangoose stood up, brushed off some soot, and went to the oven.

"Holy crap, you cooking?" I sat up.

"Yeah, he makes good food." Cascoon backed up, and let her bandages lift her into the rafters.

I took a look at my surroundings, we were in a shack.

It looked like an abandoned hunting shack. Cobwebs were everywhere, dust covered everything, but it smelt like a home.

The door was rotting, but still held out the wind. The floor had broken parts, where the wood was cracking. All in all, it had a homey feeling to it.

Dragonair went back to cleaning the dust, Cascoon was fixing the beams overhead. Togepi was fussing over me, but he was happy.

Without Typhlosion, this scene didn't seem real at all, it was like I was in a dream.

"I'm back, and guys, we have a problem." Typhlosion walked in the door, hic clothes dripping, I hadn't realized that it was raining outside.

He was carrying one of the three Eggs, but the Brown one was missing.

"Where's the Brown one, and the White one?" I asked, anxious.

"One's behind me." He stepped to the side, revealing a small girl. "The other, is missing, I can't find it anywhere." We all gasped, most likely, it had hatched, and was on it's own. We turned our attention to the girl.

She was adorable, she had big bear ears at the top of her head, and a white crescent moon on her forehead. She wore what looked like an over-sized broen nightshirt; it had long sleeves, that went past her hands. There were bog brown eyes to top it off.

O-O-O-O

The other Egg, well, we never found it, but he young Teddiursa fit right into our new home, and life.

The shack was looking better than ever. We explored the forest around it, making sure we knew everything about it.

Cascoon was on babysitting duties, she watched Togepi, Teddiursa, and the other Egg. She smiled everyday now, she was the happiest that she had been in a long time.

Zangoose was in charge of cooking, he can cook like a god. We all gathered berries, and meat for the food that he makes.

Dragonair was in charge of cleaning the house, she cleaned everything, from under the beds, to the porch.

Typhlosion and I were in charge of caring for everyone, making sure the forest was safe, and keeping guard over the forest. We cared for the Pokemon in it, they came to trust us, and even help us.

Little did we know, the world was in chaos.

The government had finally collapsed in on itself, the only thing that held the world together was the Pokemon Professor's hard work. They kept it all tied down, when no one else could.

Their work kept the world at piece. The Pokemon also helped, they kept the trainers together, fighting, living, and taking care of each other.

The world was split in two; the Trainers and Professor's on one side, and the other was what as left of the torn government.

"Come on, we have to get this done!" I called to Typhlosion, he was dawdling again. We had to clear out the brush that had collected in the river, if we didn't do it, the river would flood.

Everyone was outside, it was the end of Summer, and they were all enjoying the late sun.

Togepi and Teddiursa were playing a game of chase. Cascoon was up a tree, the Eggs suspended by her bandages. Dragonair was helping us, she was under the water. Zangoose was making heavenly scents come from our house.

"Yeah yeah." He got back to burning the wood to ash, I joined in.

We cleared the river by mid-afternoon.

We sat on the porch, Togepi in my lap; we were all eating the wonderful food that Zangoose had made.

Teddiursa was playing in the woods, when we all heard a scream.

I took off, slinging Togepi onto my back. I was the fastest, my wings snapped open as I jumped into the air.

I flew faster than the wind itself, and found our baby.

"Sister!" She cried out desperately.

The sight I came upon, made my blood boil.

Teddiursa was in the hands of a man.

"Aren't you somethin', I'll take you to the professor." He smirked, and slung her over his shoulder, trying to take her away from us.

"Stop." I called out, keeping hidden.

"Who's there?" He called out warily.

"I'm her sister, put her down." I ordered, from behind a tree.

"Never, I can get money." He sneered.

"You asked for it." I stepped out form behind the tree, I set Togepi on the ground, and whispered, "Go back, tell them what's happening." He nodded, and took off.

I took a deep breath, and let my wings out. I cracked my neck.

"I'll give you the count of five, if you don't put her down, I'll kill you, I know it, and you do to." I smirked, revealing my fangs.

He backed up, but didn't let her go.

"Sister." She whimpered, and I didn't have to count to five, I leapt at him.

I used my claws, fangs, and fire. He didn't stand a chance.

I knelt to the ground, with my arms open, smiling.

"Come on, their waiting for us." She smiled, and ran into my embrace. A warm wind swept through the clearing, driving the scent of death away.

I was getting overly protective of my family, another Charizard trait that lived in me; but I couldn't find myself to regret sending that man to his maker.

We walked, with her in my arms, back to the house we called home.

We came home, and everyone welcomed us, they could all smell the death, but no one really cared.

"Dragonair, I want to train you some more." I set Teddiursa down.

"Okay, I want to get stronger too, to protect everyone like you." She flashed me a dazzling smile.

"Okay, we'll start tomorrow." She nodded in agreement.

We all filed into the house, and went to our 'beds'. Dragonair's 'bed' was the chair next to the fireplace, Zangoose slept on the couch, Togepi, and Teddiursa shared one of the beds with me, and Typhlosion had the other one to himself. Cascoon slept in the rafters. The Egg was kept in a basket right next to my bed.

We all slept peacefully, at least they did.

I was awake the entire night, wondering about that man, and about what would happen to us. My Charizard instincts were getting stronger, I suddenly had a need to fly, and escape it all, I didn't want to kill.

I also thought about my family, how old where we?

I knew I was around twenty in human years, but only looked fifteen, and that must make Typhlosion around eighteen, but he only looked like he was eighteen too. Everyone else I had lost track of. My head hurt, everyone at the Lab had told me that I was fifteen, but I knew that wasn't true.

"Ugh, I better get some sleep." I rolled over.

O-O-O-O

"Charizard!" Someone was shaking me.

"Whaa?" I threw my blanket at them, and curled up into a ball. My tail's flame is only an ember when I'm sleeping. It was now burning a little bit more.

"Come on, you said you would train me." It was Dragonair.

"Later." I rolled over.

I heard her take a deep breath, but I was slipping into sleep again.

"The Scientists are here! They're gonna take us away!" She let out a blood curdling scream.

I sat straight up, wide awake, my flame burning brightly.

"Where!" I yelled, but she was laughing.

"I can't believe that it worked!"

"Shad up." I chucked my pillow at her.

O-O-O-O

There was a new Pokemon in the forest, he was just like the ones that live in the house.

His name's Absol, and he's a cold hearted killer, or at least that's what it looks like. His hair, it's an even purer white than that of undisturbed snow, it is marked with darker shades of purple. A black blade comes out the side of his head, wickedly curved, but elegant at the same time. His skin matches his hair, a wonderful pail complexion. His eyes, are the same red of the blood of the people that attack him.

He wears only what's necessary. A pair of plain black jeans, and a black t-shirt with a paw shaped pattern on the front. He wears a white coat he stole from the very people that made him. The White coat hides the tail that matches the one on his head, only larger.

Around him is a cold aura, straight to the point, hates all humans, but gentle with the Pokemon around him. He has a soft spot, but for what we don't know yet. A blank face greats all who he let's see him, and a cold personality to go with it. He is defined by his strange love for bitter things.

Taught from a young age to follow the leader, he will listen to those he respects.

He hates humans, if he sees one hurt, and can help them, he will turn his back, and leave them; but he will never attack a human unless they attack him first.

He was hatched in a lab, just like the others, but his Lab was in a race against the one that Charizard came from.

He looks to be eighteen, but in real life, he's only two years old. He grew to an adult mental, and physical level at a year old, he lived at the Lab for one and half years, and escaped.

He is on his own, but doesn't mind, he likes being alone.

O-O-O-O

"Shit, looks like their's a fight going on." I swore out loud, I can always sense a fight, no matter where it is.

I walked in the direction it came from

"I thought I scared you off." I was in hearing range now.

"I was curious, I've never seen anyone like you before." It as a boy talking to the girl that had spoken first.

I heard other people talking, muttering, then I saw them take up defensive positions.

'Must be a Pokemon fight.' I thought as I settle in a tree to watch the show.

A person was in a tree, close to mine, but she didn't notice me.

"Zangoose, take care of her, I'll take care of this." It was the girl in the clearing talking, but she was talking to a boy, and she had called him 'Zangoose.' Now I was confused.

She continued. "I take it from Togepi's reaction, that you want to battle me, and capture me?" Capture a human, that's impossible, this was getting interesting.

The boy nodded.

"Your one of those Halfling's no one believes about, I will capture you, and prove you are real." The boy dug in his bag, and pulled out a Poke Ball, I hate those file things, I had almost been caught by one myself.

"You better have one Hell of a strong Pokemon, and a Poke Ball with you. 'They' have already tried to put me in one of those, you'll need a good one." She smirked, and turned to the boy beside her.

She whispered something in his ear, with my hearing I could tell what she was saying.

"I'm gonna use 'that'." He nodded, and backed up. What was 'that'? I guess I'd have to watch and find out.

I finally noticed something about all the people beside, or behind her; they were all Halfling's like me.

She took a deep breath, and her outline became hazy, like she was covered in a fog.

"Come on out, Charizard!" The opponent called out his Pokemon.

I sensed her uncertainty, but it disappeared, and the haze grew in power, I realized that it WAS power that was doing that.

'She's strong.' I complimented her in my mind.

Her body resembled a Charizard more now, like the power was doing this to her.

"Are you ready?" Her voice was gravely.

"Charizard Smoke Screen." 'What a weak move.' I mocked him.

"Gotta do better than that." She disappeared into the smoke.

I watched as she called to the Charizard, taunting him.

"That's right, come on get closer." Her voice was only a whisper. I knew her plan, she was already using a move. It was a special one, called Heat Wave, it takes awhile to take affect, but when it does, there'll be Hell to pay.

They hit the Charizard, and his Master, the smell of burning hair in the air.

I turned my attention to a girl, she had her hands folded, like she was praying.

'Silly girl, God can't help her.'

"Charizard! Use Scary Face, we can't let her escape." 'stupid boy, she doesn't plan on leaving.'

"Slash!" The girl got the Charizard on the face, KO'ing him instantly.

"You lose." She smirked. 'She's strong, and makes a good leader.'

"Okay, fun's over, let's go." She turned around, but the boy threw a Poke Ball at her.

"NOOO!" I called in unison with the girl that was in the tree.

Her body disappeared into the sphere.

The girl in the tree dropped down, she talked in a quiet voice, even I couldn't hear her. I watched, fascinated, it seemed that she was persuading him to give her the still moving Poke Ball.

The girl wrapped her bandages around him, and they were encased in a bright light, when it as over, the Poke Ball was still, and the boy had fallen to his knees, the girl picked up the Poke Ball.

The girl jumped back into the tree, cradling the Ball.

The boy called Togepi came and sat beside her.

"Wish." The Ball started to crack, light shining from within.

It cracked in half, releasing the girl.

I watched, horrified, as she fell to the ground.

The boy that had dark blue hair, moved in a flash, and caught her before she could fall to far.

She blinked slowly. "Hey Typhlosion." She blacked out.

"Okay, leader's down, we need to relocate." They all moved away, faster than most Pokemon can.

I walked into the clearing, the boy had blacked out.

I caught a scent near a hollow tree, so I went to investigate.

I looked inside the tree, stashed in there were three Pokemon Eggs.

"Wow, these must belong to the Halflings that were just here, meaning that they will be back." I spoke to himself.

The White one on top caught his attention

I touched it gently, and it reacted, by moving against it.

"I guess your one of us." I smiled at.

"I guess they won't mind, I'll return you when you hatch." I picked it up gently, and cradled in his White Coat.

"It's been awhile since I've seen a Pokemon Egg." I cradled it tighter, and started to walk to the cave that I inhabited for the moment.

I walked for an hour, slowly, just watching the scenery.

"Okay, here's home." I said as I light the fire with flint. I lived in a cave for now, planning on moving soon.

The only things in the cave, were blankets, a stone fire circle, and a pot to cook food in. It was a nice and dry though.

I set the Egg down in a soft pile of sand, just as it started to rain.

"Hmm, the forest will be clean." I murmured, and went to cooking dinner for myself.

O-O-O-O

I fell asleep, when I woke up, night had fallen, and the fire was dimming.

I relight it, and went to work, cleaning, and taking care of the Egg.

O-O-O-O

A week passed, and I saw the Halflings around the forest, but never letting them see me. I had made a basket to carry the Egg around when I went out, so it would never be a alone.

I walked around, gathering berries for myself to eat.

I was picking Oran Berries, when the Egg started to glow.

I dropped everything, and gave it my undivided attention.

I knew the survival rate was low, and this one may not survive.

I sat under a tree, watching it waiting to see if it would survive.

The Egg was slowly being replaced by a Halfling.

There, sitting in is lap, was something he had never expected.

"Awoah?" I small girl looked up at him.

"L-lugia?" He stammered, he didn't know that the Scientist had made Legendaries.

* * *

Heh, new Halfling! My personality/reviewer/goddess is working on her personality right now.

Thank you WolfSummoner93! Loves you much for it!

O_x


	5. Mine

Mine

5

I had made a mistake, instead of moving on from the cave, we both stayed their, I even went into town, hiding myself, and bought things for her.

She was like my little sister, and I loved her.

O-O-O-O

Lugia was a quite girl, much like himself.

She wore a blue swimsuit like outfit. Her legs were covered in a pair of white socks. On her back there were six blue spikes, like the ones Lugia has, she also had a long white tail, tipped on either side with blue spikes. Her hair was a grayish white, and had two blue projection coming out from the hair that was near her eyes. Her eyes were a pale grey, and her skin was pale also. Her main defining character was that her hands, instead of having claws, she had Lugia wings, but she didn't care, also as she could fly and swim with them.

She is an observant little kid, always watching everything around her. She is always at Absol's side, or somewhere near him. She is calm, and a little wise, but she is still young. She has the same traits as Absol, listening to authority that they respected, and not talking much, but they didn't need to talk to understand each other; it helps that Lugia is a Psyche. There is one major difference, Lugia doesn't hate humans with a vengeance, she can look into their hearts, and see if they truly are evil, she even tries to convince Absol to help them, but hasn't worked so far.

O-O-O-O

"Brother, can I eat this?" She was jumping form tree to tree.

"Yeah, those are Persim Berries, their safe." I was picking berries, I hade to have some for her to eat, and also for dinner tonight.

She smiled, and took a few and put them in her mouth.

"Hmm, good food." She talked with her mouth full. I prefer Aspear berries myself, but she can have the ones she likes.

I just smiled, and went back to work.

She ran through the forest, a blur of white; sometimes using her wings to glide, but mainly running at super-human speed.

She ran farther than I had ever seen her go, she turned, and came running back, her face blank; she only did that when she sees someone she doesn't know.

She hid behind me, pushing me to the way she had just come form.

"Hello?" It was the girl that had fought like a Pokemon, the Halfling like us.

"Who's there?" This voice was the one from the terrified girl.

"Who needs to know?" I called out, keeping Lugia hidden.

"I need to know, this is where we live." The Charizard's voice called out, she had strength behind her words.

"My name's Absol, this is my sister Lugia." They walked into our berry patch, Lugia still had her blank face on, uncaring, and cold like.

"Hmm, she smells a lot like the Egg we lost, don't you think so Dragonair?" Charizard turned to the girl behind her.

"Yeah, she does smell like the Egg." She nodded her head.

"That's because she was in the Egg you lost, I've been taking care of her since you lost her." I stated, indifferently.

"We want her back." Charizard took up a fighting stance.

I noticed Lugia look between her and me, and step in front of me.

"No." She said simply, she took up the stance I had taught her, raising one hand, and letting on foot step back.

"I fight, not him." Went she went into battle mode, her mind goes blank, and all that matters in winning.

"Looks like I'll fight yo…" Dragonair grabbed onto her shirt.

"I'll fight her, we're both Water Types, it will be easier if I do it." She took up her stance in front of Charizard.

"Whatever." She focused her energy, centering her minds eye, seeing everything; the trees blowing in the wind, blades of grass whispering, and the girl's thoughts before her; her heart was murmuring words that she didn't understand.

'Protect, love, caring, sister.' Her thoughts whirred around at top speed.

"Weather Ball." A small cloud formed in her hands, depicting the stormy sky.

She fired it right at Dragonair's chest.

"Thunder Wave." Dragonair called out quietly, knocking the Ball out of her way.

"I never wanted her," she jerked her thumb at Charizard, "to see this."

Her body glowed, and she took a deep breath. Her body started to move on it's own. She murmured. "Dragon Dance."

"Watch out!" I called to Lugia, but she knew about it.

"Safe Guard!" A light enveloped her, protecting her.

"Out Rage!" Charizard backed up, she must also know that this was a risky move. She could attack three times, but then she would become confused, and might hurt the people around her.

"Lugia!" I lost all of my cool calmness, and threw myself in the way of the huge blast of energy.

Wrapping myself around her, and shielding her form harm, something a Big Brother should do.

The blast hit, hard. I chocked on my own blood, a little escaped my mouth, and splattered on the cool green grass.

He felt the other blasts go over his head, knowing she was safe was enough for him.

"Y-you okay?" I stuttered out.

"Big, Big Brother?" Her voice was her normal one.

"Dragonair!" The girl must have fallen down, the shock must have been too much.

"Your okay, thank god." I fell into the welcoming calm, sleep held it's arms wide open, and pulled me into it's folds.

* * *

This looked like a good place to stop, hope you all enjoyed it. Loves to my helper, and to all of you who review, all of you who don't, your noobs!

O_x


	6. Memories

Memories

6

"Brother?" Lugia's eyes contracted to mere slits. "Brother?" Absol's arms faltered, and he collapsed on top of her.

"Wake up, Brother." Her voice rising in panic.

"WAKE UP!" Her body shook, and he rolled off of her, and she stood up.

"You, you hurt Brother." She stumbled over the ground, her pupils no more, her eyes just orbs of bright blue light. "I will make you pay." All her happiness went away, her memories were blank, the only thing that remained was the need to kill who hurt her precious brother.

She opened her wings, she never really used them fully, just to glide, but never to truly fly.

She jumped into the air, gliding and flying above their heads, a storm cloud forming above her head, the clouds a sickly green gray, ready to burst at any moment.

"Brother is hurt, and you will pay. AEROBLAST!" Her wings glowed blue, a deadly blue. If anyone was hit with that, they would die right away. Bones would crumbled, flesh would burn, they would die on contact.

"Brother." She whimpered. She focused my hate onto my attack, it grew, so it was bigger than her body.

"Brother!" She screamed, and released the energy ball from her hands, it tore through the air, spinning faster and faster, until it was only a blur.

"No." The Ball was knocked aside, Charizard had knocked it away like a fly with her tail.

"Calm down, he's still breathing, you need to take care of him." She stood up calmly.

"Take him, and go back. We'll leave you alone for now, but we'll come and visit." She smiled and waved. She picked up the fainted Dragonair, and took off into the air.

She sank slowly back to the ground, and looked at Absol, he was bleeding heavily.

She warped him in her own energy, and started to slowly heal him with it. She had spare energy stored away in her body, she was always able to heal a flower, so why not Absol.

He wounds finally healed, but Lugia collapsed of exhaustion, it took so much out of her to heal him.

O-O-O-O

They slept, side by side until the moon had risen above their bodies.

"Urg." Absol sat up, holding his head. "Wait, why am I up?" He checked his back, to see if it was still bleeding.

'Lugia.' He turned to the sleeping girl, and picked her up.

He carried her back to their cave, it was a safe warm place to rest up, he knew it took so much out of her.

He lay her down next to the fire pit, and lit the fire in it.

"Hmm, going out of her way, stupid girl, should of taken care of herself." He mumbled, sleep was calling for him, and he gladly walked into its arms.

O-O-O-O

"Stupid! You reckless girl!" Charizard was ranting at Dragonair.

"Sorry!" She cowered under the raging dragon before her.

"Hey, relax." Typhlosion stood behind her.

Cascoon and Togepi had gone out into the forest, probably to stay away from the scary sight. Zangoose was lounging on a bed, he had already seen this happen before, and was used to it by now.

"Fine, I'll let you off easy this time." Charizard stalked out the door.

"Why sis she have to yell, I said I was sorry, and I didn't KILL anyone?" Dragonair rubbed her head, it was still ringing from the talking to she had gotten.

"She's just worried about you, she's the Mother to us all." Zangoose sat up, and starred her down. "And you made a mistake, she thought that she could have lost you in that battle, it's a good thing she's so insanely strong, otherwise, you would be DEAD right now." He got up, and shrugged. "She's that way she is, take it or leave it."

Dragonair walked out the door, to go find Cascoon and Togepi.

Typhlosion sat down, and took a deep breath.

"You know, the last time I saw her that emotional was when Aipom died." Zangoose nodded.

"Yeah, she cried for days, but I don't remember how you made her stop."

"Of course, you had only just hatched, only a few weeks old, but still understood what was around you. What I did, I walked up to her, holding the Egg that contained Dragonair."

O-O-O-O

"Quit crying." Cyndaquil looked down at Charmander, he was holding an Egg.

"Why, I lost her, she was here, right here." Tears were streaming down her face, a young Zangoose was hiding behind Cyndaquil's loose clothes.

"Here, take this Egg, care for it. It will make everything better." He shoved the Egg into her grasp.

"W-why?" She looked stunned.

"I want my sparing partner back, your l-look sad when your c-crying." His tough guy act was wearing away, revealing the boy that was scared for his family.

She wiped her tears on her huge white sleeve, and smiled at him. She stood up, the dress falling over her loose frame.

"Thanks." She hugged him tightly.

O-O-O-O

"Hmm, you know, I wonder what's in store for us." Charizard was gazing up at the stars, wondering if they held the answers she was searching for.

Each and every star had a day when I would die, she knew that her family may not last long. All the other Halfling's had died, usually painful deaths.

"Think about that later, stay in the now." She patted her checks, knocking the thoughts out of her mind.

* * *

Short and sweet, giving you a glimpse at what the groups childhood was like, I hope to update soon, but my other stories need my attention! ;P

Review, don't make me ticked off, I want reviews, that is all I ask.

O_x


	7. Dreams, and Things Untold

Dreams, and Things Untold

7

Charizard gazed at the stars for a few more moments, then got comfortable.

"I won't go back tonight, to tired to move." She grumbled, and slid down the bark of the tree, her face now planted in some soft moss.

Her mind slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. The stars gazing down on her.

O-O-O-O

Charizard's Dream

She was twirling in a field, the one that was behind the Facility before it was burned.

She had small rose buds braided into her long orange hair. Aipom danced with her.

They laughed, and held hands, spinning faster and faster.

The scene changed, to a white room.

"Aipom! You shouldn't have gone that far!" Charizard clung to Aipom's frail hand, she was slowly dieing.

The hand grew cold and limp, and Aipom closed her eyes, a single tear slipped down her porcelain cheeks.

"NOO!!" Charizard sobbed over her dead body.

O-O-O-O

Real World

"NOO!!" She woke up screaming, and sat up straight.

"I-it was just a dream." Cold sweat made her skin crawl, she felt someone's gaze on her.

"Who's there?" She stood up, and spread her wings, scaring off any kind of Pokemon that might be in the area.

"So you sensed me?" It was a voice she didn't know.

"Show yourself, or I'll use force." She threatened, knowing she could easily kill the human, or whatever it was.

"If you say so." A human form stepped out of the shadows of the forest.

"Come where I can see you." She was getting ready to use Flame Thrower.

"Sure, just make sure you don't run." It stepped into the faint moonlight.

It was a young girl, she was wearing a short black dress. It only went to her mid-thigh, it had long sleeves that covered her hands completely. A gold pendant necklace hung from around her neck. A small yellow tail stuck out behind her. A smile graced her lips, it was a wicked on, and she had a gold lip piercing on the left lip, it was just a plain gold pendant too. Her hair was in three tips, and hung low. Three chunks covered her face slightly.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Banette." She bowed her head, and looked up, it was quirked to the side. Revealing glowing red eyes with slitted pupils.

Charizard backed up.

"I know your name, your Charizard. Hmm, seems like the files in the lab didn't lie. You really are one of us." She stood up straight, and walked over to Charizard. She inspected every inch of her.

"One of you?" Charizard backed up, she was cautious of the girl.

"Yeah, we're a rare breed, we aren't Halflings." Banette twirled, reminding Charizard of Aipom.

"How are you different, you look like the rest of us?" Charizard backed up more, the girls presence was intimidating.

"Yeah, we're born naturally. The rest of them are lab reproductions of our kind. You are one of us."

"No, the records say I was made, not born." Charizard knew this, she had gone through the files when the lab was intact.

"Those were only the fake records, the real ones were in the Main Lab, those ones say you were found, only an Egg. They raised you saying that you were made, their greatest accomplishment."

"W-what about my Sister Aipom? She and I are blood relatives."

"If they lied about making you, are you sure they didn't lie about that?" She seemed to be taunting her.

"How do you know this?"

"I read the files, I have a handy technique in getting into things, I was BORN with that ability." Her smile grew, your not the only natural one, a few others in your group are Naturals too. OH, I gotta' go, Master calls me." She pouted, and ran into the forest, leaving only her faint scent behind.

"Gods, I must be going crazy." Charizard clutched her head.

"Charizard?" A small voice called, it was her baby, Togepi.

"Hey, is there a problem?" She opened her arms, and he jumped in, his light skin a blaze in the moonlight.

"No, I woke up, you not in bed." He pouted, and wrapped his small arms around her neck.

"Okay, I'll go back." I was denying everything that had just happened, I was to tired, and my mind was going a mile a minute.

O-O-O-O

As we went about our normal chores, the house was getting more and more like home.

"Charizard?" Typhlosion snapped his fingers, I was herding Togepi, Teddiursa, and Cascoon who was carrying the Egg that hadn't hatched yet, into the house. Zangoose had just finished cooking lunch for us.

"Yeah?" Her mind had been wondering to last night, when Banette had confronted her about her origins.

"You were staring into the distance again." He shook his head.

"Sorry, just tired." She shook her head, and went back to the kids.

"Come on, food gonna' get cold!" Zangoose called form inside. "Come get your dishes, and get you butts out."

Everyone got their bowl of food, and sat under the trees, we all enjoyed being together, this was our own paradise.

"Someone." Togepi talked around a mouthful of food, he pointed at the hill in the distance.

She looked up, and saw the back figure, and it sent shivers up her spine.

"You guys, I'll be right back." She set her bowl down, and let her wings come out through the slits in her T-shirt, she took off and headed towards the hill.

"What the hell, why are you here?" She snapped at the girl as she landed.

"Master said to find out more about you and the other Naturals." She smirked in the way that makes you cringe.

"Stay away, I want nothing to do with you, I want things to be as they should, just my family and myself." She took off without another word.

"Oh dear, Master won't be to pleased." She shook her head, worrying about what her Master would do this time.

* * *

Who is this mysterious Master? Hmm, how shall this all play out? You shall all see later, muahaha-haha- hack-hack. Sorry, laughed to hard.

Okay, if you are all wondering what the characters look like, on my User Lookup, there is a Link to a website, I do not own the drawings, but they are awesome!

Charizard is on page 1, just imagine the pictures of the Charizard evolutionary line as girls, boyish looking girls.

Dragonair is on page 4.

Cascoon and Silicoon are on page 8.

Typhlosion is on pages 4 and 5.

Togepi is on page 5.

Zangoose is on page 9

Banette is on page 10.

Aipom is on page 6.

Teddiursa is on page 6

Lugia is on page 7.

Absol is on page 10.

Check em out, they are all really good!

Note: I DO NOT own nor did I DRAW any of these pictures, so there all you sue happy peoples!

O_x

P.S. REVIEW= MORE CHAPTERS!


	8. Master

Master

8

Banette entered the dark room.

"Master, she doesn't like me there!" Banette threw herself at her Master's feet.

"Shh, I understand." Master patted her head gently.

"Are you sure your not mad at me?" She bit her lip, she didn't want him to be mad at her, it was scary.

"I'm sure, I'm not mad at all. In fact, I'm proud of you. She's stronger than even you." Master ruffled her hair gently.

"Thank you Master." She smiled up at her Master.

"No problem, you are one of my best followers, I would never hurt you." Master sent her out, to go eat. She was exhausted and filthy.

O-O-O-O

"How's Mater, is he pissed off?"

"Of course not, he only gets mad at you, Nidoking." Banette glanced at the man in front of her.

He only wore a pair of light blue shorts. His legs were covered in dark blue plating. His armored tail swished behind him. His huge claws flexed at her. Both of his arms were covered to the shoulder in blue plating. On his head was a blue crown like growth. His huge bat ears were also armored. His shaggy white hair covered is eyes slightly. He turned his head to the side, revealing their brown color and slitted pupils.

"Hum!" He crossed his arms.

"Come on, you know I'm joking with you." She patted his back, and twirled to her meal.

"Banette, I didn't know you were back!" Her friend vulpix waved her over.

"Heh!" She smiled and waved back.

"Come on, bring your food over here!" Her friend was gorgeous.

Vulpix was the youngest one of the Naturals that lived with Master. She had deep brown hair.

"Okay." She shied, she liked the girl, but she got on her nerves sometimes.

"How was your mission?" Vulpix dug into the meat that was on her plate.

"Boring, not much. I ran into more naturals, two of them were fire-types." She chewed on her fork, not really hungry anymore.

"Really? I wanna fight them some day, that is if they join us." Vulpix had cleared her plate.

"Here, have the rest of mine, I'm goin' to bed." She pushed her plate to her friend, and left the room.

She cracked her neck, as she slunk through the corridors that made up the Main Base.

She came to one of the darker hallways, and turned into it. At the far end was where her room was.

She checked to make sure the piece of paper was still in the place where she had left it.

Clear, the door opened softly, making no sound at all.

She let out a breath, and flopped onto her bed. The room was a mix of blue and purple, with outlines of black. Her carpet was a deep shag one, it's color was a deep black.

The room was her place of peace. This was where her world was entirely, this was where she had killed for the first time, where her twin had died. Both linked forever more.

Her life had been a dream, until her sister's blood had run between her fingers. That was when everything had fallen into place, then things finally made sense.

She buried her face into the lone pillow on her twin sized bed. The comforter was a deep purple, almost black.

She let out a breath, and walked to her closet, it had only shoes and scarves in it, her clothes were apart of her, she could take them off, but they were connected to her. It was hard to explain.

She grabbed a scarf, making sure to leave a note saying she went out for a stroll.

She slowly opened her window, it showed her the bright full moon, and the pitch black sky with millions of stars staring back at her.

She hid in the shadows, and made her way to the waterfall that was behind the Main Base.

She stripped most of her clothing, leaving on a pair of tight short shorts and the white strips of cloth that covered her chest area.

She slowly used her Physic power out, it surrounded her like a purple cloud of mist. When it had condensed, she took small steps towards the surface of the water. Slowly, making sure she wouldn't fall through, she put a foot on the surface. Happy that nothing had happen, she now stood on the water fully.

She took up her pose, and started to twirl. She danced around on the waters surface. Just like she used to do when she was little.

All around, the sounds of the forest flew into her, making her soul and heart sing out. Her spinning grew faster and faster, until her movement flowed into one, and she was practically flying on the water's surface. She became one with it.

Master was her Master, he was her everything.

Growing up as a Ghost Natural Halfling was hard, hated by Pokemon for her nature of a Ghost. Shunned by Humans for even existing. Master had found her and her sister when she was five years old.

At first she had attacked him, protecting her sister because it was her duty, not because she wanted to. Master had easily defeated her, but Master scooped her up, and held her close. She had been crying because it had hurt, but Master had hugged her.

She had sniffed, and looked at the dark stranger.

That was how it all began, she did everything Master asked, when her sister had been planning to kill Master, she stepped in, and killed her. Master had been safe, and that was all that mattered. If Master told her to die, she would. If he told her to live, she would. Every command was followed perfectly, but this last one. She had failed in watching the other Naturals. Master had said that it was fine, but it still bothered her.

"Enough, Master said it was fine, so it is!" She stopped spinning, and came to a halt.

She went back to the shore, and pulled on her big sweatshirt.

She walked back, making sure she her scarf with her.

O-O-O-O

Charizard had been sleeping peacefully, when the nightmares began running rampant in her mind. She cringed in her sleep, the dreams showed her fears of everything around her.

She called quietly, waking Togepi.

Togepi went over to Typhlosion, and shook him awake.

"Wha?" He rubbed his eyes. Togepi pointed to Charizard. She had sat up, and was now walking over to the bed.

Her hair moved out of her face, showing that her eyes were still closed.

She was sleep walking, towards him of all people.

"C-Charizard?!" His jaw dropped, she was climbing into his bed.

She curled up into a ball at his side, nuzzling into his warm skin.

The dreams slowly started to stop, giving her restful sleep, and the scent of someone that mattered. His scent washed over her, peace filled her mind along with it

Typhlosion was in shock, she was snuggling into him, something she had only done once before. They had been small kids, and she had mistook him for her sister. That was the time when the lights had gone out, and she had a cold. No smelling capabilities at all.

But now she was in perfect health, and she was doing this. But he had to admit, he liked it. She was warm, and he had to admit he did like her more than a friend.

He curled up around her, Togepi had already gone back to sleep, and everyone else was out cold.

She was curled up into his side, but now her face was planted softly into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his chest, pulling her tighter to the comforting scent, and the warmth.

She let out a deep breath, and fell even deeper into the folds of sleep.

He slept peacefully too, for the first time in awhile, she let him unwind and get some real sleep.

O-O-O-O

He woke up, his chest was wet, right where Charizard's face was. She was crying in her sleep. She must have been having a nightmare. He tightened his grip around her, holding her closer to him, hoping she would stop.

He hated it when she was vulnerable like this. She was the strong leader, the one who kept them all in one piece.

Her crying slowed down, then stopped. She nuzzled into his chest, his cent washing all the fear away. Her tail curled around them both, it's tip was right above their heads. It burned faintly, showing that she was sleeping deeply again.

She mumbled something that shocked him even deeper than her crawling into his bed.

He closed his eyes, and prayed to God that morning would never come, he loved it when it was quiet, and she was in his arms, safe from the dreams that tormented her.

But to bad, not everything goes to plan.

* * *

Plot deepens! Ohhhh! Okay, hope you all enjoyed it, I really liked writing this chapter, it will probably be my favorite!

REVIEWS= MORE CHAPTERS

O_x

Okay, Link on my User Look up for these peoples! Enjoy.

Nidoking- Page 1.

Vuplix- Page 2


	9. Sickness, in More Than One Area

Sickness, in More Than One Area

9

It all started with a cough, then she felt light headed.

"Charizard, you okay?" Zangoose was concerned, she had been setting down Togepi, but ended up on her knees. She held her hand over her mouth, and coughed violently.

"Charizard?' Cascoon approached me, but was cautious.

She tired to answer, but coughed even more.

'What's the matter, why are we all over her?" Typhlosion came up over the hill.

"I dunno, she just started to cough." Zangoose looked over his shoulder.

Typhlosion looked her over, and was alarmed. She was overheating, but her tail was dimming.

"Shit, Zangoose, go make some soup, put some Tamato Berries in it, she needs the heat." he nodded, and ran home. "Cascoon, watch Teddiursa, and Egg, we have to take care of her." She just picked them up with her wrappings and carried them away.

"Now to get you home." He picked her up gently, and held her bridal style. She gasped, and continued to cough, then her hand, it went limp. She smiled at him, blood running out the corner of her mouth.

"Maybe my time's up.." Her eyes closed, but she continued to pant, and get warmer. She shivered uncontrollably, and her light continued to dim.

"Shit." He sped up, till he was using Quick Attack to move faster than the eye could follow.

He came to the house, and set her on the bed. He took all the blankets, and pilled them onto her. He examined the tip of her tail, this was her life line. If it went out, so did she. He used Ember, and focused it on his palm. He made it bigger and bigger, then poured the flames onto the flickering flame. It stopped flickering, but continued to be dim.

'At least she's stable.' "Here, can you give me the soup." Zangoose handed it over without a word.

Typhlosion set it on the side table, and propped her up, he gently took a spoon full, and tipped it into her mouth. She didn't swallow, but it ran down the back of her throat.

He took a rag, and wiped the blood of her mouth, and some of the soup that didn't make it in. he did this until the whole bowl was gone.

Charizard looked so small, she looked fragile. It made Typhlosion pissed off, this was his leader. She couldn't die, not now when they needed her.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Zangoose sat down next to him, Typhlosion held his head.

"I don't know, I just don't know." His voice weak.

"Looks like someone's down." A voice drifted into the doorway. The boys whipped around, facing the voice.

A young girl drifted, like a shadow.

"Who are you? What do you what?" Typhlosion's voice was dangerously low, his eyes were shadowed over.

"Master said that I was in charge of convincing her to join, she can't join if she dies now can she?" Banette crossed the doorstep. "I'm Banette, Charizard knows me." She smiled, the gold zipper glinted in the sunlight.

"Why are you here?" He asked again, advancing on her.

"I brought a medicine that'll hopefully help her, if not, she'll die." She smirked.

That made Typhlosion snap, the ground beneath him smoldered. Before it exploded, he leapt out of the house. The grass under him burst into flames. The flames curled around him, he struggled to keep his anger under wraps. It exploded in a burst, a scream tore from his lips. He pummeled her with his fists, not making any contact due to her being part Ghost.

This just made him furious, he kept going, until he got smart and used Flame Thrower. She dodged it effortlessly, but he kept going.

He didn't know why he was angry, but he was pissed beyond reason.

"Typhlosion!" Dragonair called to him, she had come back up from fishing.

He just roared in anger, and kept on fighting.

He heard a voice, soft at first. "Make him stop." It continued, until he turned to look at the voice.

There she stood, slumped up against the doorway. Zangoose was helping her stand.

"Make him stop." She was calling. "Make him stop." She hated how he looked, he looked like a Demon. "Make him stop." he needed to be back here, and where it is safe. "Make him stop."

She slumped even farther, he legs starting to give out. Her blue wings flared, to try at keep her up.

His eyes widened, she was starting to walk towards him. Zangoose held onto her, until the heat got to great. She continued to stumble to him. "Stop." She said over and over. The sun was right behind her, outlining her form.

Where was his leader? Where was the person who was the strongest among them? Where was the person who could stop him?

She lurched the last step, and warped her weak arms around him. She tired to keep his arms pinned, but he was just to strong.

"Stop." More force in her voice, the Half was rising in her. Her power flared up to pass his.

"STOP." Her voice rang out, his power faltered under her word.

He cowered before her, she was the first, the most powerful, and he had to admit, she was the scariest thing around.

He stopped, the flames fizzled out. He held her up now. She may have control over him, but her legs had given out. Her tail wrapped it way up. It's tip glimmered faintly, almost like it was about to go out.

"Stop, and get the medicine." She stared him down, helpless as she was, she still had a stare that could make anyone cower.

He nodded weakly, and Banette handed over the medicine. He carried her back to the house, she stared him down all the way.

Typhlosion set her down, and got a glass of water. He mixed the medicine in, and helped her drink it. Instantly she was out cold.

He knew she would be fine, she had been strong enough to stop him. Also, her tail burned brightly. He let out a breath, and slumped down next her. He was out cold in a matter of seconds, he was exhausted.

Dragonair and Zangoose crept back into the house, the heat produced by both the Fire Halflings heated the house to almost unbearable.

"Dang, good thing she's so strong."

"Yeah, we'd be dead with out her. Let's go see Cascoon, she'll want to know what happened."

"Sounds good, also, I want to leave the firebirds alone right now." Zangoose smirked, and looked over at the bed. They were out cold, but in compromising positions.

They chuckled as they left.

O-O-O-O

Absol watched from a distance, the Charizard Halfling had calmed down the mad one. He was surprised, and curious at how she was so strong.

He admired her for it, Lugia was also a little sick, but was getting better.

He picked a few berries, before heading back. He thought it over, then came to a conclusion.

He would talk it over with Lugia first.

O-O-O-O

Charizard slowly rose from the depths, her eyes hurt, her head hurt, everything hurt.

She groaned, and tried to roll over, but couldn't move.

She turned her head, slightly, and opened her eyes. She was greeted by Typhlosion's sleeping face. His arms were wrapped around her middle, holding her still. Her tail was curled around her body, and her wings pinned to her back.

He moved, and buried his face in her back, taking in her scent.

She closed her eyes, just as he opened his. He saw the position they were in, and his eyes widened.

He unwound his arms, and scooted back, and promptly fell off the bed.

"Ommpff!" His breath whooshed out.

"Hmmm?" She rolled, playing coy.

"Shit." He mumbled, and scrambled out the door.

"Hahah, boys." She sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

"So stupid." She sat back, and reveled in the heat. She always loved dead heat.

She laughed, and sat up. She fumbled around, until she found the bowl of Berries. She shoved Chesto Berries, hoping to ward off her sleep.

She ran her hands through her hair, and straightened her outfit that was apart of her skin.

Okay, now she's ready.

* * *

Hehe, couldn't resist it, sorry peoples. Hope you enjoy it! Please review, me loves it much and it helps motivate me to write more.

O_x


	10. I Love You, That's Why I Did It

I Love You, That's Why I Did It

10

"You swear it! You swear that if I bring her here, you'll let me return. That you'll take off this collar, and I'll be free." Nidoqueen stood in front of the man.

"Of course, I know that you miss your Mate. I'll let you go; but you must bring her here. I will free you then." He sat back down, and crossed his legs.

They shook, and thus the deal was made.

O-O-O-O

"Come on guys! Zangoose made us lunch!" I stood on the front porch, Togepi clinging to my leg.

"Coming!" Dragonair called. She was swimming in the small lake.

"Yeah yeah." Typhlosion had Cascoon and Teddiursa in his wake.

We all sat on the front porch, eating off the plates that I had found near the city.

The food was delicious, and they were laughing at one thing or another.

Togepi was telling Cascoon about things no one understood but them. Dragonair was patting Zangoose's head, and giggling. Teddiursa, being the quiet girl she was, was sitting on my lap. Typhlosion was sitting next to me, enjoying the quiet.

Suddenly, the peace was broken. Teddiursa began to glow, her form switching from small to large. Then it stopped mid-way. We all knew what this meant. She had been created, not born. Togepi cried, Dragonair hide her face in Zangoose's chest. He patted her back. I stifled a cry. I would be strong. Typhlosion patted my back.

Cascoon, the only one not effected, picked her up with her bandages. Holding her close to her chest, she softly called to it. Telling it that it would be all right, that she was there.

When an Evolution fails, you are stuck in a half transformation. It's painful, and kills you. Teddiursa was slipping from our grasp, and we could do nothing about it. She was dieing and all we could do is watch.

Cascoon held her close, until her last breath. The baby of the group passed away quietly.

"I'm going to go make a grave. She deserves one." I stood up, and walked over to the forest. Tears slipped out from the corners of my eyes, but I wiped them away.

I would be strong; I was all these kids had left. My family and we were now one short.

I dug a small grave. Deep enough to protect her from animals, and wide enough for her to fit in.

I had Cascoon carry her to it, and lay her down. Her eyes were closed, as if she was sleeping.

That was when I broke down. All the stress, the pain and agony rose to the surface in one go. Typhlosion had to carry me back to my bed. I sobbed and hiccupped into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect her." I whispered.

"It's okay; there was nothing you could do. She's in a better place. The baby is safe, don't worry." He set me on the bed, and rubbed my back.

I sobbed, and collapsed in a great pile on the bed.

"I'll be back. I am going to go say my last words. I'll be right back." He patted my head, and consoled me like a child.

I quieted down, and listened to the wind. It had picked up, and the smell of rain on it. Soon, little patters of it hit the worn glass of the windows.

I smelt something unfamiliar; it was spicy, and unwelcoming.

I jumped up, and crouched down on the floor.

Someone walked in the doorway.

"Charizard, are you in here?" It was a female's voice. A female I didn't know and she had the typical Half Aura around her.

I leapt, not caring if she a good guy or bad. I clawed her. I smelt something underlying on her, the intent to kill.

I swung my fist, it was enveloped in flames. I didn't remember when I learned Fire Punch, but I used it anyways.

I pummeled her into the floor, and everyone came running when I let loose the call we use in emergencies.

Typhlosion appeared, and she threw something at him. It hit him, and he flew to the floor. Everyone else soon joined him when she threw things at them.

"What did you do?" My voice dangerously soft.

"I poisoned them with Poison Barb's. I have the Antidote. If you want them to live, come with me." She held out a vile of green liquid. "If not, they die in about half an hour." She smiled. I got a good look at her as the lightning flashed.

She was a Nidoqueen Halfling.

"They will die?" I asked quietly, the fight left me without delay.

"Yeah, no offense. I wanna get back to my own family. I just as trapped as you are." She held out chains.

"Chain me, but I want to watch you give them the Antidote." I held out my hands.

"Sure thing honey. Glad I didn't have to kill more kids." She sighed sadly, and chained me up. My wings pinned to my back, my legs chained together, arms and hands the same. I stood there, and watched as she poured small amounts of the green liquid into their mouths.

They breathed easier. Therefore, I let out a breath.

"Take me away." She grabbed the chains, and led me to a car not to far from the house. Lightning flashed, and thunder roared in my ears.

"Bye, maybe I'll see you guys again." I waved, and then I felt the needle jabbed into my neck. I expected that.

O-O-O-O

"That you for your hard work. You are free to go." I was groggy; it was hard to focus on what the people were saying.

I raised my head.

I saw fuzzies, then my vision cleared, I saw a man that I had thought was dead.

"Ahh, Charizard. I see you're awake."

"Father!" I spit that word out like it was a curse. He should be dead.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I've been pretty busy! Enjoy and please review, that makes me oh so happy!

O_x


	11. Answers are Strange

Answers are Strange

11

He looked at her, his greatest discovery, and somewhat his daughter.

She was floating in the plasma that was inside the tank. Her tail and wings encasing her naked body.

"The future of humanity, it's all up too you." He rubbed his hand on the glass, she shied away from him even in her sleep.

She would be asleep for a long time, maybe forever if this didn't work out. That was a risk he was willing to take. He was willing to kill her for the sake of science.

O-O-O-O

I know where I am, where is everyone else? Why am I alone? I need them, I want them, they are my air, my sky, my everything. So where are they?

I thought as I floated around. I felt my body changing, and I was fighting it with everything I had. I did not need the change, he was all I needed. I wondered, was he crying for me? Probably not, he's running around looking for me.

I laughed in my dreamscape, this was where I was free from the pain.

I worried over the others. I was their mother, their leader. No, wait. They are grown up, they can fend for themselves now. They should stick together. They need each other to rely on when things get tough.

O-O-O-O

"Shit!" Typhlosion sat up, his head aching like hell.

The others were waking up too. Cascoon wrapped her bandages around Togepi. He was sobbing, and he realized now why he was.

Everyone was accounted for, except Charizard.

"No." He whispered.

"Ah hell!" A black form stood at the door way. It was Banette, and a friend. "I got a tip off from Nidoqueen, but this, this is just too much!" She held her head. "Master's gonna kill me!" She sobbed.

"Shh, he know it's not your fault. If you get her back he'll gladly say he loves you again." The person patted her on the back.

"Thanks, I needed that." She saw the weird looks. "This is a friend, name's Eevee." The creature stepped out of the shadows.

"Pleasure to meet you. Would you mind helping us retrieve your lost leader?" The girl was about Togepi's size, and had light brown ears that perked from her soft brown hair. She wore the simplest brown sun dress imaginable. A light played in her eyes, like she was used to fighting and winning though.

"Do you even have to ask?" Zangoose stood up, and helped Dragonair up.

"Really? She's our Leader, makeshift Mother, and much more. We'll do anything for her." Dragonair added her part.

"I love her." Those simple words coming from Cascoon's mouth said it all. She grabbed the Egg from the basket by the hearth, and picked up Togepi.

They all looked at Typhlosion.

"Do you even need an answer?" They all smiled. "We're going, now let's get our asses in gear." He knew that if Charizard was here, she would be slapping his mouth for the language in front of the younger ones.

"Whatever you say." Eevee and Banette led the way into the shadows of the sinking sun. The storm clouds long gone by now, still left an after smell in the crisp air.

O-O-O-O

I felt something, someone was touching me, but I couldn't move away. It hurt. It felt like someone was putting something in my body. What was it?

The pain ended, but my stomach still hurt, it was like an ache that never went away, no matter how warm you made it.

I tired to scratch it, to get rid of the ache.

I couldn't move my arms, or legs.

O-O-O-O

"Perfect!" He clapped his hands. "This is just what we need. She's just like the Virgin Mary giving birth to Jesus!" (Sorry if it offends your religion)

They had planted a Zygote that had a mix of her genes, and Typhlosion's. They were both fire types, so it should work out. Half human, and half Pokemon.

He was ecstatic, 'this child will be the new beginning of humanity!' That is what he was dreaming of, and hoping for.

O-O-O-O

"Okay, come on out. We aren't going to make a deal with a shadow." Typhlosion stood in front of the 'Master' that everyone was talking about.

"If you say so. This shall be the first time someone outside of my organization sees me." The form moved, and there it was.

"You happy?"

Typhlosion was at a loss for words, the room went dead.

Before him, stood two people. Well, a person and a Pokemon.

The person, was an adult Charizard. Her face was the same, just older. This human, was her mother! The Pokemon, a Charizard. He guessed who that was.

"You seem to know our Daughter."

* * *

O_X


	12. Battle Ready

Battle Ready

12

"I guess you all want answers. Sit down, and I shall tell you a story of a time not long ago." They all sat down, stupefied beyond words. This woman was her mother, her MOTHER!

"Before any of you were born, or made in some cases, I was a trainer that got her starter Pokemon. He is right here beside me. We traveled the world. He evolved, and I grew older. I loved him, he was always there for me. I knew it was wrong, but I loved him. So what was the problem? We humans think it is wrong to love something out of your species. But we humans and Pokemon are the same. We all love, hate, care, feel jealous, we all have emotions. We all have families. We are all one and the same.

I gave birth to Charizard when I was twenty years old, on my birthday actually. She was born at four months, and as an Egg. I showed my friends this Egg, telling them I found it in the wild. My best friend stabbed me it the back. He saw through my lies, and took her away before she hatched. I was left alone with Charizard, I was broken. He disappeared off the face of the world, I looked for years. I found nothing. I came across children from similar situations. I took them in, and became 'Master'."

She patted Charizard's head, and looked at us. Tears were brimming over her electric blue eyes.

"I'm so glad she made friends like this. She deserves you all. I will come out of the dark and save my daughter. I'll finally be doing something useful with my life. I will give you strength to take her back."

She stood in front of them now, and helped each of them to their feet.

Charizard nodded too, he would help get his daughter back also.

"Thank you. We all miss her. She was our Leader, or stand in mother. We all love her." Typhlosion took her hand, and they both firmly shook it.

O-O-O-O

The dreams were becoming scary. Each one of them depicted a child dieing. She would run to it, and watch it burn.

It would scream for her, and try to take her hand. It would die just as it touched her.

The child had pink hair, and blue eyes. It seemed to innocent. It seemed to breakable. This child needed to be loved. This child needed her. She would run to it, knowing it would still die.

She would try to hold, knowing that it would disappear before her eyes.

She was the one that needed the child, even knowing that it would die the moment she would touch it.

"No, don't leave me alone anymore!" She would sob each time it died, then run to it again.

O-O-O-O

"It shall be the killer of humanity, and shall populate the world with its own kind. This world has been ruined by humans. The world is only being held together by the Professors at their Trainers. This world is crumbling before them. I plan to make it better, this world shall be a utopia." He exclaimed to her, she was his attorney, but even her job didn't pay her enough for this.

"You see, she shall be the Eve, and man shall be the Adam. This is how the world should be!"

"Sir, what if your creation turns on you? Wouldn't that be terrible?" A man popped out of the shadows.

"Shut up, I will introduce myself as its father. It shall love me, and I shall release it onto this world." He snapped back, it sounded so ridiculous to everyone around him.

O-O-O-O

"Great, so can we all see eye to eye now?"

"Yeah, I think we get the main idea. You provide the back up, and we'll be the frontal force. Sounds about good." Typhlosion sat back into his chair, all the other were asleep. He had stayed up to talk about battle plans with Charizard's mother.

"All right, you better get some sleep. I have others to talk to right now." She stood up, and swept out of the room.

She took his breath away, how much she reminded him of Charizard, it hurt his head and heart in ways he didn't understand.

She went to her meeting room, "Sorry for the wait." She sat down.

"No problem, we are both loyal to Charizard. We would like to help you all too." Absol and Lugia stood before her. "Lugia is strong, as am I. We both respect her, and when we get her back we would like to join up. Lugia needs a better upbringing than I can give her."

"All right. Sounds fair. Go get some sleep, I'll call for you when we will be heading out." She nodded, and clapped her hands. She left them alone, and with Typhlosion wondering.

'We need her back, we must get her back. I can sense it, things won't be good. It's like the calm before the storm.' The air was heavy, almost impossible to breath in.

* * *

Hope you loves it, the ending is drawing near. Next chapter will be all about Charizard!

O_x


	13. Family is Everywhere

I have forgot to add this, I do not own Pokemon, but I own my own characters that I have made with the help of my readers!

* * *

Family is Everywhere

13

I see it, that small dot I could see in my sleep. The nightmares were over for now, just that light stayed. It was forming a small Egg. It was beautiful, precious in my mind. I wanted to hold it, I wanted to hatch it. I wanted to protect it with everything I had. It was apart of me, it was mine in all entirety.

I wanted to bring it home; I wanted to let it be with my family. I wanted to be its mother, I wanted the others to love and cherish it. I wanted so much, but I could do nothing in this blackness.

I floated alone for so long, that light was all I had. It helped me get through this endless night, I was no longer scared, and I was alone now it was here.

It had a feeling to it, something that Typhlosion had in him. Something that made me want to get close to him. I missed them all, Typhlosion the most. He was the one I could lean on. I missed running my fingers through his hair. I missed his sarcasm, his power that drew me in. He was like me in so many ways. We were both made or born in the same time, me just a little before him.

It hurt to think about him and the rest; I hurt me in and out. I needed them; they were my life, my air, my family, my world.

That light, I drew closer to it in my dreamscape. I came in, and felt the warmth radiating out of it. I could feel the tiny heartbeat within.

I pulled it close, and held it to my chest. I was creating this small light, I knew that much about it. I didn't know how it got there; I just knew it was mine. Maybe my instincts were speaking to me, but I understood.

I held that warm fragile light to my chest, and wrapped my body around it. I surrounded it with my warmth and presence. I focused on memories of my family as I whispered to it.

I told it that it was loved, that I would take care of it forever. I loved it so much, words just couldn't describe it.

O-O-O-O

"Bika Prii. Prii, prii, pri bika!"

"It's all right, we're gonna get Charizard back." Dragonair was holding Togepi. The poor boy was hyperventilating.

He missed Charizard; Cascoon was in the same position. Her heart was breaking over the loss of her sister replacement. Right now, she was sitting in a corner with a look of determination on her face. Her purple hair was a mess, and she let no one get near her now.

Zangoose was just thinking, his legs crossed. He was pondering one thing or another. He seemed to be pondering battle tactics.

Dragonair was comforting Togepi as usual.

Me? I was holding the Egg that we've had for a while now. It hasn't hatched yet, and we're all wondering why. I don't know why either. Maybe it's also missing Charizard, or if it's waiting for something else.

I miss her too. I need her, I'm not sure, when I'm gonna snap again. She's the only one that can control the beast within.

Another question ran around my head; were we Natural, or Synthetic? I leaned back, and pondered. I knew that Charizard was a Natural, so she wouldn't die like the others, 'but what about the rest of us?'

I couldn't take it anymore; I stood up and handed the Egg to Cascoon. I left the building, and let out all my pent up frustration.

The black flames roared around me, swirling in patterns that I tired to decode. It was impossible, I just roared silently. She had been gone for only a week, and I was already falling apart at the seems.

O-O-O-O

I loved this Egg, I couldn't explain it. I felt something bad happening far yet near to me. I could tell all hell was getting ready to break loose.

I wanted to hold onto it while I could. I drifted in the dreamscape no longer alone.

* * *

Loves to those who review! Ending is drawing nearer and nearer! Please oh please review me works.

O_x


	14. Just Leave me Alone

Just Leave me Alone

14

He punched the wall, it had been two weeks without her, and it was impossibly hard.

"Typhlosion, are you okay?" Dragonair was behind him.

"No, I'm not okay. I would lie to you, and say I was. But that isn't right now is it. I need to go sit down, I need to sleep. I need to stop pacing!" I was cracking, and you know what? I was waiting for Charizard to come up and smack me, and say, 'pull yourself together you lazy ass. Doing nothing will get you nothing. Now, get moving before I kick you downstairs!' I needed her to say that, I needed that help.

"You know what? If Charizard was here she would be kicking your ass." Dragonair was getting pissed, I could sense it.

"Fuck off, she isn't here now is she?" I snapped back, and that was when her hand connected with my face.

"I'm sick of this, pull yourself together you lazy ass! You know how afraid we are, how much we miss her? Togepi hasn't stopped crying for her in an hour! And what are you doing? Your out here pacing a path into the ground. I miss her too!" Tears now streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry." It was crappy, but I meant it.

"Go away, go do something useful. Get out of my sight, just go away." She turned away from me, and stormed away from me. Her blue hair flinging behind her.

My cheek stung, but it had brought me back to reality. The plans were set, we were all leaving tomorrow to go get her.

He felt better after talking it through with Charizard's mother, the plan was fool proof. He and his family would storm he front, she would come in from the back and provide cover for them to make their way to Charizard. They would take her back, and things would go back to normal.

O-O-O-O

I was floating again. I drift from black sleep with nothing, to this. 'This' is where I meet up with the Egg, this was where I'm not longer alone.

I held it close to my chest, and talked to it. I told it of my family again, but this time I went into detail. How Zangoose might have feelings for Dragonair, and how she might like him. How Togepi would be its older brother when it hatched. How much I wanted to show it the home we all lived in. How Cascoon was getting over the death of sister, even if it had been years ago. I told it of the awkward things Typhlosion and I would get into. I told it of the un-hatched Egg.

I told it of the rain I hated but loved. I told it of Zangoose's cooking, how he was like a god with switch-blades for hands. I told it of what home smelt like.

I told it about the sun, the moon, the dark and light. I told it everything I would have wanted to know. I wanted this Egg forever, I wanted it to be happy and free. I loved it more than words can say. Not even a picture could sum it up. It was like my entire being wanted this child.

O-O-O-O

"The Egg's growth is amazing, it should be ahead of schedule. It's a possibility that it could be hatch tomorrow." A 'brain washed bitch' gave him the news.

"Excellent!" He clapped his hands. "Get the incubator set for tomorrow!" He was smiling like a fool, the others knew he was going mad, but he had the power to kill them so they kept quiet.

They all just watched, as the most influential man in the era crumbled beneath them. They humored him, and laughed in silence.

* * *

Next chapter will be LONGER. NOT LONG. Kay? We got that? Please review, I need some time to come out with the next chapter, please and thank you!

O_x


	15. Battle Begins Part 1

Battle Begins- Part 1- Bonus Preview!

15

The forest was welcoming to them. They knew how to be silent when running around in it. They knew when to move, and went to not. They knew sound is a key; don't be to quiet, but not to loud.

Typhlosion was in front, he lead the way in Charizard's place.

Zangoose next, then Dragonair, Cascoon with Togepi brought up the back. They ran silently, like shadows among the early morning mist. This was the time to go, things waking up, things going to sleep. This was the perfect time.

Typhlosion could only think of Charizard, and about how much he loved her. He swore to himself that he would tell her when he got the chance.

Everyone else was concentrating on staying on course.

It was about thirty miles, a hop, skip, and a jump for them when they're pumped to go.

Using all of their strength, and speed, they were covering a mile about every minute.

Absol and Lugia were farther back with the rest of the troops. Many Halflings were fighting for this cause.

Charizard's parents were close, but no one knew where they were exactly, probably in the sky watching them now.

O-O-O-O

"Begin the procedure; we shall be taking the Egg in twenty minutes." A brainwashed bitch was clapping her hands.

"Ahh, I can't wait to meet my child." He smiled, and clasped his hands together.

He snickered, and burst out laughing at nothing. Power was cracking him; slowly the madness was seeping into him.

They all watched, and snickered behind him. The power was all seeping into them, even the ones who wanted nothing to do with this ploy.

O-O-O-O

I held that light close; it had gone off for what seemed like an eternity. Now it was back, and I clung to its small warmth. I loved it, I will say it repeatedly, and I'll be OCD about it. I love the damn light!

I can now hear a small heartbeat coming from in it. I can smell its scent. It smells of fire, and the earth. It smells of the wind, it smells of the world.

The world that I was locked away from now.

You know, I want to see the others. I want to hold them close, and smell them again. I want to tell them that I loved them all, and that I was sorry for running out on them. I had only done it because I loved them.

We all want to hold things close and near, we all want to love things. Humans and Pokemon, we aren't so different.

We all have emotions, we all have loves in our lives, we all hate and fight, we all die. We're the same, one and the same.

It took me a confinement to get that finally, that's just sad. I'm a mix of Human and Pokemon, I'm the middleman in this all, and I just figured out what I really am.

Damn, I'm stupid.

O-O-O-O

"Typhlosion, you take the left front door, I'll take the right." He nodded, and Zangoose and he split up. The siege was beginning.

Typhlosion used his Heat Wave to melt the glass, and not set off the alarms. Zangoose, of course, used his claws to form a hole large enough to fit through. He moved the glass piece away, and ushered Dragonair in. Typhlosion carried Cascoon and Togepi in. He felt a hard thing under her bandages. (NO perverted people!)

"Why's the Egg here? It'll get crushed!" He whispered frantically.

"Shh, Egg told me it wanted to be here." She slipped out of his hands, and onto the cold floor. She scented the air, and ran to the North.

"Damn girl!" He shook his head as he whispered. He took off after her, knowing Charizard was in here.

O-O-O-O

Okay, this is where things get complicated.

**This is Charizard's point of view. Got it?**

This is the normal point of view, the doctors and such.

In addition, in Charizard's point, only her thoughts are bolded, everything else is normal print.

Alright, back to your sporadically updated story.

O-O-O-O

"Let the operation begin!" He clapped his hands like a child of three.

'**Why am I moving? Wait, no come back!"** The light floated away from me. **'No, come back!'** I didn't want to be alone in the darkness any longer.

Her body was moved out of the container, and onto an operating table. The cold metal kind.

'**What the hell!'** I wanted to scream, I wanted to kick. I was awake, but asleep. I was aware, but unable to do anything. I could only feel the cold beneath me; I couldn't feel it as they dipped the knife into my body. I wanted to feel the pain, that pain was real. That pain was normal, not this crap I was in.

"Be careful as to not damage the Egg. The Egg has the embryo in it." The head doctor ordered the nurses.

"Oh, looks like she's awake." He leaned over her.

'**Awh man, he smells like shit!' **I gagged on his scent, I was utterly disgusting. I wanted to puke at the moment!

"Hurry, before she regains movement." She saw the Egg out of the corner of her eyes; it was a pale orange with red flames on it. Its glossy surface was crisscrossed with her own blood, she just knew it. This was the light, this was the thing that loved me, and I loved it back.

'**No time to mope, or even feel pain.'** I sucked it up, and twitched.

She slowly started to move, her cuts still open and weeping.

"G**-**give it back." She managed to choke out.

O-O-O-O

Now back to normalness, sorry for the confuzling your befuddled brains! O_x

O-O-O-O

Her scent hit him hard; he knew she was there, and in reach. He revved his engines, and bolted ahead of Cascoon and Togepi. Togepi caught her scent, and bounced after him, he wanted to see his sister/mother figure also.

They tore through the building, they wanted her back, and wanted the blood of the people who took her away. Fights raged on as they passed by, doctors vs. the creatures they made through twisted means.

They had a clear shot to the operation room, they knew she was in there and bleeding.

He heard her voice, "G-give it back." In addition, knew he should protect her.

He burst into the room, and saw her. She was naked, bleeding, and on the brink of losing it.

Her hands out and trying to grasp the Egg on the other end.

"I want it back, give it back. I need it!" She screamed, the pain killers wore off, and she was bleeding to death.

'No! It can't end like this!' His brain roared.

Cascoon held Togepi back, knowing that the two strongest people she knew were losing it.

He rushed foreword, and held her.

His love, his life, was dieing in front of him.

"Why? WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?" He roared, and fire pulsated around him. The floor was scorched, the ceiling had ash covering it, and people were burned with just the wind from it.

"Cascoon, I'm gonna fight. I won't know what's what, so please, just please save her while I keep them busy." He looked over his should, his eyes transforming into the wild beast he was.

"Yes." It was simple, plain, and what he wanted to hear.

"**Now, let's get this show on the road. I'm pissed as hell, and your gonna pay in blood and pain."** His whispered darkly, cracking his knuckles. The fire turned blue mixed with black, the hottest fire imaginable. It was called Hell's Fire for a reason.

"Are you sure? Are you absolute about that? Charizard jut gave birth to the savior and condemner of the human race. I'm the one that shall raise it; I shall become the most powerful man!" He pulled out a pistol.

"**You think that toy'll stop me? Your messed in the head, and funnier than fuck at the moment."**

With that, with the power of a freight train behind him, Typhlosion lurched foreword. He began the battle for what he believed in, and for his family; he couldn't lose.

* * *

See! It was longer! Oh, okay. I want reviews peoples. Even anonymous is better than nothing! I loves it when I open my E-mail, and lots o' reviews are in it! Show me that you love it, and write a flippin' review. Thanks to those that have sat with me on this one, I know it's been awhile, but I had to come up with good ideas!

This is a special bonus, a few more chapters and this story is OVER! YOU HERE ME! OVER!

The bonus it a sneak peak at the story that will replace it.

Thank you Wolfsummoner 93 for your help on this one!

Welcome to the Future

1

She walked down the street, and heads turned. The news had announced the experiments taking place, but they had never seen one up close.

She was gorgeous, utterly stunning. Skin was perfect, and lightly tanned. Her hair was a shade of midnight, with silver streaks running through it. Her hair ended just above her waist line, and it shone with the predawn light above them.

Her eyes were finer than the Rubies on the crowns of royalty. They glinted in the light, and shone with something unknown.

She wore simple clothes; you would expect her to be a runway model. A red shirt with skulls and crossbones on it. A black hoodie, with the hoodie up. A silver paw print was marked on the back of it. Dark wash jeans, with rips and tears in them. Chains hanging off her pants. They saw something thin and black rush through the air, and when she stopped moving they saw it was an arrow tipped tail.

She wore no shoes, but had bandages wrapped around the arches of her feet.

Around her neck was a skull necklace; on her wrists and ankles were silver bands.

She stopped and pushed back her hood, and they gasped. On top of her head were horns, they curved gracefully into a half spiral shape.

She grinned at a person she was talking too, showing off her fangs. Her voice was musical, making them all wonder what it would be like if she laughed.

She spun, and put the hood back up. She melted into the darkness of an alleyway, and a howl shattered the dawn around them. It sent shivers up their spines, making them cringe.

They heard a scream, but were scared witless.

She formed out of the mist behind her, and smirked. Her claws were stained a light pink.

O-O-O-O

I don't know why I was placed on this world. It's all falling to pieces now, humanity is going strong and all but the world around them is crumbling. Oil is running out, pollution is huge. Most water is toxic; Suicune can't keep up with all of it.

I live on the East side, not the place you look at everyday. We both grew up here, this is home. Him, his name's Arcanine. He's my lazy ass companion that's been with me since birth, or was it creation. I swear, if we didn't grow up together I would have killed him straight out.

We're best of buds. I stand up for him, all six foot seven of him that is. I mean it, he's a freakin' giant! I have to admit, his ears and tail are pretty cute. Their red, black, and cream mixed together.

He's ripped, and only wears an orange jacket with this cream fur ruff on it. Fake fur mind you. He usually wears jeans, the black kind, with chains hanging off the belt loops. Red sneakers with black strips to top it off.

He's got this weird tan, seeings how we live in a city. Hair's light cream, with a reddish look to it in direct sunlight. He has black streaks running through it like highlights. His eyes are a wonderful blue, like ice blue. If you didn't know it, you would think he's a killer of sorts. Nevertheless, no, he's just a lazy ass flirt.

"Oye! Get you lazy ass off the couch! I gotta get some sleep too!" I flip the lumpy thing over easily, that comes with being what we are.

"Ahh, come one. You know you wanna lay down next to me." He smirks, winks, and set the couch back to the way it was.

"Shut the fuck up!" Fire flared around me for a second.

"You know I'm kidding!" He holds his hands up in defense.

"It's light out, I'm pissed. Work didn't go well, I killed the guy but I had no fun in it. I got the rent; you get the food money now." I flopped onto the couch, and pulled the blanket over my head.

I listened to him leave.

I let out a breath and sank into the depths of sleep.

The city that I live in, we all have our rights. We are considered 'human' on the technical terms.

Tell me I'm human; tell me that this bar-code on my shoulder is nothing. Tell me that all the street fights I've been in are just a figment of my memory. Tell me that we are all equal, tell me the truth. What do you think? Are we human? Are we just experiments?

You know, this world is filled with hate and anger. Good thing I feed off that.

Hope you like it! It's gonna be called One and the Same; Answers

Please tell me what yah think! Looking foreword to reading your thoughts!

Rodger, over and out.

O_X


	16. Battle Ends Part 2

Battle Ends- Part 2

15

I heard him, I heard that voice I had dreamed of. I knew he was there, but where? I couldn't see, the pain had blocked all sight and smell. I was lucky to even be able to hear, hell I was lucky to be alive.

I could feel the hot blood running down my sides, I could feel the cut.

"It's okay, we'll heal you." I knew that voice, Cascoon.

"Sista!" That was Togepi, defiantly Togepi.

"Hey guys." I managed to gurgle out. My life was slipping away, I could feel I was losing my grasp on sanity. Pain is red and real, my pain was turning black. I knew it, I knew I was going to die right then and there.

I felt Togepi probe at my conscious, and he tapped into my systems. I could feel my body moving back to the original position. The ligaments and muscles, tissues and my ribs, all moving back to where they belonged. I knew I wasn't in danger anymore. I knew who was though.

"No, stay down." I pushed myself up, and swayed.

I could feel the flames now, I could feel their welcoming heat. I knew what I had to do.

I released it all, the pent up anger, the fear, the need, the LOVE. I released it all into my mouth, I felt it slowly filling it up.

I moved my entire body, preparing for the shock of what I was about to do.

I opened my mouth, two words came with flames. **"Flame Thrower!"**

The black flames poured out of me, they mixed with his, and shot around.

Cascoon and Togepi packed out of there, the heat intense even for me. I hated this, not being able to see where I went at the moment. They may have patched me up, but it felt like something was still missing inside me. Something that needed to be there.

I growled, and sprung into the battle.

Typhlosion welcomed me with a quick word, then we went to work. Fighting all the time with each other, you get in sync. We were able to fight as one, we were the same. One and the same.

We fought our hardest, but they didn't seem to be going down. The brain washed bitches were the first to fall, and that was because of the heat around them. It slowly cooked them from the inside out.

We laughed, both of us. This was terrifying, and anyone is bound to snap under this pressure. I had lost my mind, I had known it was only a matter of time.

We both attacked, defended, and moved as one. We took care of each other in the midst of battle, that my friends is a bond. We were fighting for our future, for everyone's future, heck, we were fighting for the world.

I saw a white form rush past me, but I was to far gone to recognize it. Another dashed in front of me. It has short white hair and a black blade in it, Absol.

Both he and Lugia had joined the fray. We attacked at once, everything crumbling before us.

All that was left, was the man who had created me.

"Any last words?" I stalked foreword. I felt the blood dripping, mingled with sweat, off my body. I felt my breath quicken. I knew my pupils were dilated to mere slits.

"None at all. Good bye."

**All right kiddies, it get a slight graphic here, so I warn you! &%$#!  
**

I wrapped my clawed hands around his scrawny neck.

I rung him like a washcloth, his face turning blue and purple. His eyes bugging out of his fat little head. I couldn't help but giggle at it. He looked like Kirlia as she had died, as Aipom, as the Grimer, he looked like his failed experiments. Ahh the irony in all this.

I wrung it tighter, I felt his neck slowly crack, then a loud snap sounded around me. I felt his last breath leave his lungs, I felt his heart slowly stop, his blood stop pulsing. I ripped that fat head off, blood flying across the room, and blood splattering me. You know, it felt good. I had ended the battle that I hadn't known that I was fighting. I had been fighting for my own future, my own fate, my own life. I had been fighting for my family.

I let his body drop, and I cackled like a mad woman. I licked my claws. The man who had caused all of this to happen, was dead at my feet. He had paid for his sins.

"God, you happy?" I whispered to myself, blood soaking into my clothes, blood mist int he air around me.

**Graphic scene over!**

I wobbled over to the charred Nurse that held my Egg.

"Baby, I've waited." I wrapped my arms out of it, and clung it close to my chest. I sunk to the ground, and laughed weakly.

"Typhlosion, I need help. I can't get up." I smiled at him, my eyes filled with tears.

In a single moment, the room was flooded with my family. The ones I had fought for, the ones that I had loved since I had watched them hatch. My family, my life, my everything, that's what they are.

They all clung to me, even if I was bloody, even if I had just killed someone. They clung to me like their lives depended on it.

"I missed you all." I finally broke down, I hugged them at once. Tears streaming down my face.

My sanity intact now, Typhlosion helped me up.

"I missed you." He mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"Missed you too. Can we go home yet? I miss it so much. But, you'll have to carry me back." I smirked, and hugged him tightly. "Love you." I mumbled, making his face bright red. I giggled, and leaned into him. I watched my family, fully reunited.

"Let's go home!" I cried to them.

They all answered back.

O-O-O-O

"Lugia, Absol. We welcome you to the family. You have to work, or no food." I was sitting on my bed, my Egg in my grasp.

"Sounds fair!" Lugia was animated, she wanted to live in a family.

"Alright." Absol was more laid back, but I could tell he was happy.

"Okay, now get!" I shoed them away with my hands. "Yo, Typhlosion, I need ta talk to yah!" I couldn't get out of my bed for at least a month from the crappy surgery and also having a freakin' Egg.

"Comin'." I heard him, he was just out on the porch like a good boy.

"Come sit by me." I heard all the kids outside. The last Egg had hatched after we came home.

A glorious Milotic, a little girl, joined us. We loved her as the new baby, even if she was pretty tall. We were teaching her all we knew about this world, and what I meant to live here as one with nature.

We knew she would be part of something bigger, we all have the sense to us.

"Come on, come sit. I don't bite, hard." I patted the bed next to me.

He say down, and I leaned on him.

"You know, out of everyone, I missed you the most. I told her about you." I patted the Egg, and held it close to me. "I think she likes you too." I handed it to him, and he started to back away. "Come on, from what we found in the files we stole as we left, this is also your kid. You gotta take some responsibility for it too!" I giggled, knowing he would make a great father.

"Whatever." Me mumbled, and leaned into me also.

"You know, I love you." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you too." He surprised me, and whipped around. His lips captured mine.

I sank into the kiss, it was like floating on the air. It was simple, it was plain, it was loving, it was mine, it was beautiful. Something like that only happens once in your life.

We broke away, and I leaned into his chest.

"Lay down, my head feels weak." He laid down, my head on his chest, the Egg between us.

"We're a complete family now. You're the mom, I'm the dad, we've got the kids, even if Zangoose has something for Dragonair. Absol is the uncle, ad Lugia is the sweet aunt. See, we're a family." I knew he was keeping something from me.

"I feel good now, no longer having to worry about 'him' anymore. It's just us." I sighed. Things had slowed down, it was way more peaceful now. I liked it, to be able to stop and smell the flowers for once, to be able to stop and watch the clouds roll by. To stop and watch my family grow bigger, wiser, stronger, to grow more together. That was what I needed all along.

"I think I loved you since the day we met. I hatched, and your face was the first thing I saw. I think you were maybe three or four at the time. I have to say, your ruffled orange hair sure was a sight!" He laughed softly.

"Yeah, well I loved you more first. You were my companion after losing those dear to me, to take that!" I laughed harder.

We laughed together, as a couple. You know what, I have always wanted to say that. I have always wanted to say he was mine, and that no one could take him from me.

He leaned down, and kissed me one more time.

The Egg grew warmer, and a bright light pierced the air around us; our Egg was joining us.

"Come on baby." I smiled, and hugged it close.

"Come on, the family wants to see you." He cooed, I have never heard him talk like that before. It was fresh, something different.

The Egg reacted to our voices, and it shook a little.

"I've been waiting for you, you saved me in the dark. Come meet me here." I whispered, and circled my body around it.

It shook harder, and a tapping noise filled the air. It was trying so hard, and I willed it to try harder. The Egg shook harder, and the noise grew louder, the light brighter. It was all to much to take in.

I watched it all, till the fateful moment of the Egg cracking.

Piece by piece, it fell to the bed under it. In my arms, was a beautiful baby. It was the perfect mix of him and I.

"Look at her, she's gorgeous."

She was. Her dark blue hair had orange streaks running through it. She wore a simple orange dress with blue flames along the bottom of it. A plain yellow bow adorned her short hair. Her fingers and toes counted to twenty. Her arms and legs worked, and we knew her lungs worked too. She was yelling softly at us, almost a mix of growls is mire like it. She looked at us with her big eyes, a chunk of hair covered one of them. The eye we could see was blood red, just like Typhlosion's. I moved the other one, to see a brilliant blue one.

We both gasped, she was a perfect mix of the two of us. She smiled a wide grin, showing off her perfect sharp little teeth. She stood up, and from under her dress appeared a dark blue tail with black flames on top, and a set of wings also popped out. They were black with light blue inside coloring.

"Ma, Da!" She giggled, and flung herself into our arms.

My family was complete now, nothing to worry about, right?

* * *

Okay, one more chapter to go! That graphic scene may not have been that graphic, but you never know who is reading my story. But I know there are fagots out there that aren't reviewing. It's called story traffic people. You all piss me off, about 1.5% of the people that have read this story actually review it. Gods darn-it, I pour my heart into this, please give me a freakin' review, I'm not asking you to donate a liver or heart, just a review. Is that too much to ask for? I have anonymous reviews allowed, so if you were afraid to review because you don't have an account i can understand, but you can review on my story!

All right, ranting is done. I thank all of those that HAVE reviewed, they make me very happy and motivate me to get up and write this for them, so I give each of those guys a cyber hug and a cookie.

Like I said, one more chapter to go. Lot's shall happen in the last chapter, please tune in again and read + **REVIEW IT!**

**O_x **

Over and out...**  
**


	17. Life Shall Continue, and I Shall Continu

Life Shall Continue, and I Shall Continue Fighting

17

All my battles had been fought, or so I had thought; many more where waiting in the wings.

We're all human, aren't we? I'm fighting for that now. I made my kind visible to the world, I walked up to the Professors, and showed them what I was. I showed my daughter, Adie. She showed them what she was.

I'm fighting for my kinds rights.

"Yo!" I waved, Dragonite waved to me. She was such a big girl now.

Her blue hair was now white, and had two small whispies that flew out in front of her face. She wore a orange head band with a small bump in the center of it. Her outfit was now an orange jumpsuit that had no arms, and orange gloves. She also has a set of orange and blue wings on her back. She looks so adult like now, it brings tears to my eyes.

Zangoose, as always these days, is by her side.

He looked the same, just older, more mature now. He still cooks like a god. They make the perfect match I have to say.

"Go on, I know you two. You wanna get away from the cameras. I'll stay here, go on and have your fun." I waved them off, I smiled at them.

They waved, and ran off at speed only we can accomplish.

I sighed, two gone.

"Cas, no, Dustox. Come on over." I smiled, and patted the step next to me.

She covered her mouth with her sleeve, and walked to me.

"I'm gonna miss you." I patted her head.

She had also grown before my eyes. She had successfully evolved to a Dustox now.

A green kimono with a purple obi was her new outfit. The sleeves were slitted at the ends, and the whole dress had red circles over it. Her purple hair was now a golden yellow, and in two tight buns on top of her head. Her red eyes now a summer sun gold. She was gorgeous.

"I know, I'll miss you too." She hugged me tightly.

She was off to go travel the world, and make our cause heard. The Professors were paying for her to go, so it would cost me nothing, besides her company.

"I'll watch Milotic for you." I giggled softly.

The car beeped at her, telling her to move quickly.

"Good luck." I kissed her cheek, and sent her off.

I cried a bit, but I was happy.

Milotic walked up to me.

"Sister, don't cry. She'll be back." She patted me like a child.

"I know, but it still hurts to watch my family walk away from me." I smiled at her.

Her red hair was gorgeous, her skirt mimicked the tail of a Milotic, and she always carried around a red and blue fan. Her red eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

"Sista, I gotta leave too." Togetic was quiet about it.

"Come here, give me a hug before you leave." He obliged, and ran into my welcoming arms. I was more of a mother than a sister to him.

His tan hair was now white and still spiked the same way. He wore a white turtle neck, and a pair of shorts with the triangle design that was on his Egg. He had a pair of puffy wings on his back.

"Go out and fins that Shiny Stone, once you do, come back home. I'll miss you." I kissed his forehead, and set him off.

Now it was just Milotic and I.

Typhlosion and Adie went into town to go talk to the Professors again.

"Milotic, when do you think your gonna leave?" I asked, staring at the sky.

"I dunno, sooner than later. I won't leave for awhile though." She never gives me a straight answers these days.

"Yosh." Banette appeared at my side, the girl gives me a fright some days. "Wanted to stop by. I was in your neck of the woods." She smiled, and waved.

"Your Master got a new mission for me?" I have never seen the master, nor has anyone told me what Master is. Maybe it's just a Pokemon, or a human, or both. I don't think I'll ever know.

"Yep, when Typhlosion comes back I'll tell yah." She sat in the shade, and enjoyed the silence with us.

"Momma!" That voice I loved ripped the air around me.

I looked up just in time. Adie dive-bombed me.

"Hey darling." I giggled, and hugged her tightly. "Where's daddy?" I tickled her gently.

"He's coming." She said between gasps for air.

I set her down.

"Hey, Aunt Banette is here!" She jumped over to the other girl. They got along quite well, Banette was almost a part of the family. We wouldn't join the organization she was in yet, but we will eventually.

"Hey, Charizard." My love walked up.

"Yep?"

"You'll never guess who I met in town today." He sat down in the shade also.

"I dunno, tell me." I let out a breath.

"Lugia and Absol."

"What? After we brought them to our family they disappeared for some unknown reason… You don't think…"

"Lugia had a weird shaped bag, and was cuddling Absol's arm, so maybe…" We let it hang. We knew they had a relationship, but we never guessed that way.

"Maybe it's adopted, and she likes him anyway. Now, Banette, he's here so spill." I turned my attention to her.

"All right." She leaned foreword. "There are other Labs that are creating Halflings, and more Naturals are popping up. We need you, and Typhlosion to go out and shut down these facilities, and rescue the Halfs and Naturals. Master is donating a bunch of cash, we're going to make a Halfling and Natural only state. Wanna help out?"

* * *

All right! It is complete! This story shall be continued in "One and the Same; Answers" Thanks to those that have stuck with me through the hell of writing this fic, I commend thy.

Okay, now acknowledgments

Biggest thanks to all of those that reviewed all of it! Not in any specific order! Sorry if I forgot your name. Anonymous's are ##

mwaetht

WolfSummoner93

Sydney ##

john ##

psychicshipping

9wolf

Angel-Demon1

kurochanwithwings

(Blank) ##

AnimeGril1220

Alex999139

Thanks you guys! Please look into the new story for this series!

But, this is kind of sad. Only 11 people reviewed, out of the freakin' +700 people that have read this. Those who haven't reviewed are Fagots, got that?

Hugs + Cookies + Plushies of their favorite character to those that have reviewed! Enjoy.

O_x

Over and out


	18. Chapter 18

This story and the other one like it are cancelled, but you can read a new thread of this plot at Kaykater's FFnet page, I am continuing with a new plot there.

Don't fuckin ask me to continue the two I have abandoned, that's all I ask. You do it and I will grill you good.


End file.
